<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time, Wounds, and Scars by raak (raak1101)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610214">Time, Wounds, and Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raak1101/pseuds/raak'>raak (raak1101)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OMORI (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, How do you even tag what happened to Mari?, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, One Shot, mature themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raak1101/pseuds/raak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time heals all wounds, but the scars remains. Is up to you to decide how much attention you pay them.<br/>Takes place five years after Good Ending. One Shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aubrey &amp; Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Time, Wounds, and Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Disclaimer: This fic is based on the game OMORI. The game, and as a result this fic, contains references to mature subject matters such as depression, anxiety, and suicide, that might not be suitable for all audience.</b>
  <br/>
  <b>This fic is heavy in spoiler. Read at your own risk. Or play Omori. It's worth it.</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The low humming of the car lulled me into dozing off. Why was I in a taxi again? What had compelled me to think this was a good idea?</p><p>
  <em>'I was thinking that maybe you can come and visit during Christmas. Or maybe New Year?'</em>
</p><p>The letter was longer than that. Basil always had a way to put his thoughts into words and the letter was no different. But it was that single sentiment that stuck with me.</p><p>
  <em>'…visit during Christmas.'</em>
</p><p>Christmas… was that when it all began? In that faithful Christmas where I was gifted that damned violin? Or maybe it started before, when I would spend hours just listening to my sister play the piano. Unwittingly planting the idea of wanting to play alongside her. Was it then? Or maybe later? When I inevitably failed to live up to her expectations, leading to that doomed fight?</p><p>I chill ran down my spine. An inexplicable Something that I had not felt in five years… no. That wasn't right. Trauma like that didn't just fade away. I made peace with myself years ago, but that did not mean the nightmares and guilt didn't find their way back every now and then, creeping into every nook and cranny of my mind. It was something my therapist made sure I understood. I cannot change the past. It's not healthy to ignore it. I must learn to live with it. Forgive myself and learn from it.</p><p>I made remarkable progress… or so my therapist says. She always liked to tell me that one of my major victories in this struggle was accepting that I needed a therapist to begin with. I had my doubts at first. Especially when she suggested picking up extracurricular activities that would take me out of the house and engage my mind.</p><p>Definitely skeptical, but I made a promise. Even if it wasn't spoken out loud, it was a promise nonetheless and one as binding as any contract: I would find peace… happiness. A commendable goal and one that would require perseverance, said my therapist. That didn't help assuage my skepticism, but I persevered. And… things got better.</p><p>It was slow, but the signs were definitely there. My grades – struggling after years of neglecting my studies – began to steadily improve. Back then I was skin and bones and had the pale complexion to match my unhealthy lifestyle. It's honestly humbling what getting out of the house, eating somewhat properly, and getting some sun can do for you. I used to be short… and still am somewhat short, but I gained a few inches I was missing. I stopped growing just one inch shy of being average. Woe is me. Now I also have some meat on my bones and filled out my wiry frame. I even had to buy clothes that fit me better!</p><p>My fashion sense… is still a crapshoot, or so I heard. It wasn't something I ever really thought about until I left Faraway and was forced to interact with other people. And subsequently began to be judged by looks. I never became popular. The other kids always described me as 'weird', 'creepy', or 'goody-two shoes', depending on where and when they first met me.</p><p>At least once I entered college those adjectives upgraded to 'mysterious' or 'aloof', 'off', and 'cute, but could use some fashion advices.' That last bit actually made me smile. And apparently huff in amusement, since the taxi driver took the opportunity to talk to me.</p><p>"So… what brings a kid like you to the middle of nowhere?" Now, that was rude. Faraway was not in the middle of nowhere… more like at the edge of it.</p><p>"Family." Quick. Succinct. Straight to the point and with just enough truth to it as to not arouse suspicion. Through the rearview mirror I could see the driver giving me a critical view, attempting to decipher how much of my words were true.</p><p>The staring contest didn't last long. They never did. A distinct advantage of wearing an eyepatch: most people flushed in embarrassment and adverted their eyes if you caught them staring, regardless of the reason. Nobody wanted to be the person shamelessly staring at the guy with one eye.</p><p>Still, he wouldn't have found anything. I wasn't lying. Not completely. Friends are a kind of family.</p><p>
  <em>'You… you what!?'<br/>'How could you hide this from all of us!'<br/>'…I…I need some time.'</em>
</p><p>I frowned. Then again, how much truth was actually in my statement? The only one of them I really kept in contact with was Basil. Makes sense: he shared the same crippling guilt I did. He kept me up to date with the others and occasionally claimed to pass a message. Nothing substantial: a 'hello' here, a 'good to hear from you' there.  Besides Basil, only Kel made a token effort to keep in touch. If they hated me… I didn't blame them. In fact, I expected it.</p><p>I shook my head. No. I dispelled those thoughts. I was here to visit Basil and… her grave. That was all I needed. It was all I expected. I couldn't make it for Christmas, so I was here for the New Year. I would stay at the motel by one of the town's exit and make myself as unobtrusive as possible.</p><p>"Almost there. Where exactly am I taking you?"</p><p>The driver snapped me out of my musings. Through the window on the door I saw as the snow gently fell, giving the already white gardens and driveways a fresh coat to maintain the glamour of winter. The houses dotting the scenery proudly displayed their holiday decorations; still too early to take them off and chuck them in a closet to be forgotten until next year.</p><p>I was about to give directions to the motel I vaguely remembered from my childhood when something stopped me on my tracks.</p><p>"You can leave me here."</p><p>Immediately stopping the car next to the sidewalk, he looked at me incredulously. "Are you sure?"</p><p>I nodded. "I'll walk what's left. Is not that far. Thanks for the ride."</p><p>Shrugging, the driver completely parked the car and stepped off to help me with my luggage. "Don't worry, kid. You might think it's a bother traveling this far. And it is for some. But you're singlehandedly paying for my New Year's dinner. That'd be $100."</p><p>I cringed at the price tag. One of the major drawbacks of living at the edge of nowhere and not owning a car. Handing the money, I grabbed my luggage, preparing mentally to walk. Thankfully I was traveling light: a small wheeled bag with clothes – small enough to carry if needed – and a tube with my fencing sword – my therapist insisted on a sport to spend some energy and destress. Fencing seemed like a good idea.</p><p>I could have asked the taxi driver to leave me at the motel, but… I had to take some time and look at the abandoned house in front of me.</p><p>"I thought mom sold it…" I muttered to myself. There were some signs of tear and wear, but for the most part the house I grew up in remained mostly the same. A two-story building painted in white that was beginning to peel. Thrash littered the front of the house and a 'For Sale' sign hung miserably for everyone to see, holding up accumulated snow as if it was the weight of the world.</p><p>The rational part of me concluded that whoever bought it had to move. And since a home at the edge of nowhere was hardly a commodity, it didn't sell again. Everything I saw in that house was my mind giving shape and form to my depression, fear, and guilt.</p><p>However, the part of me that would hopefully be the breadwinner when the time comes was convinced the place was haunted and didn't fault anybody who didn't want to stay there. Still… there was something melancholic about seeing a place that defined the bulk of my childhood in its nascent stages of abandonment.</p><p>A cold breeze reminded me of where I was. While I had opted for winter apparel and it wasn't <em>that </em>cold, there was no reason to stay here and look at a decrepit building. Walking briskly, I spared a glance at the neighboring house.</p><p>Kel's and Hero's home. The lights were on, but I didn't see any major movement. Idly I wondered if they were back for the holidays. The chances that was the case were good. Their family has always been close knit and idyllic. Two loving parents, three children, and a cozy middle-class home in the suburbs. Basically, the textbook definition of an ideal, all-American family… if you ignored their non-American roots.</p><p>Despite Kel's downright abrasive friendship and Hero's highly agreeable personality, I hadn't heard from them much since I told them the truth. Hero should be doing his residency about now and last I heard Kel was studying… a career… after getting a sport scholarship. Basil couldn't really explain what this 'career' was.</p><p>I quickened my pace, not wanting to deal with the two brothers. At least not right now. I had no expectations of going through the weekend without stumbling upon them. Especially not if Basil was still on talking terms with them. But that was a problem for future me. Present me was slowly but surely freezing.</p><p>Faraway was nostalgic; beyond the nostalgia of being where I grew up. There was a certain quality to it, as if time had forgotten it existed. It was a snapshot of simpler times in a world currently moving on fast-forward. Moving out of Faraway and experiencing this bigger world was humbling. And university truly lived up to its name of providing a more universal experience than the narrow point of view Faraway seemed to run on.</p><p>If I didn't know from firsthand experience how patently false the statement was, I would dare to say nothing of note ever happened in Faraway. One could still argue nothing of note happened that wasn't personal in nature.</p><p>The walk to the motel was quiet, occasionally interrupted by a passing car. Most houses had their lights on; the only sign of life. People I once called neighbors and acquaintances – if only silently – now actual strangers I wouldn't recognize if I passed them on the street. I held no hope of the inverse being true. I stick out in a crowd like a sore thumb. And that was on a good day. So, I kept my head low and my steps brisk.</p><p>Maybe I should have told the taxi driver to leave me at the motel, rather than indulging on a whim. Thankfully, the weather was just hostile enough to disincentivize most people from walking down the street. I was the only idiot willing to do that.</p><p>After almost twenty-five minutes of walking, I arrived to my destination. And stopped to stare dumbly at an abandoned building.</p><p>"Deep breaths, Sunny. Deep breaths," I muttered and followed my own instructions, ignoring the freezing air rushing into my lungs and tempering the bubbling anger and frustration that I unfortunately learned I had. A part of me could have used a dummy I could poke repeatedly with my fencing sword. Having an outlet to my temper was one of the reasons I picked a sport. I should have anticipated just how much can change in five years. Hell, I have a crash course on how much can change overnight.</p><p>Now what? Another rush of cold air reminded me that whatever I was doing, I had to decide fast. Young man freezes to death in mildly annoying weather was not what I wanted in my obituary. While I decided to figure out what to do, I made my way to the supermarket a few blocks away. Assuming it was still there.</p><p>Luck smiled upon me. In fact, the little piece of American consumerism the residents of Faraway had carved for themselves remained unchanged. The fountain – shutdown and devoid of water due to the freezing weather – served as a smoke zone for a few people that were beginning to enjoy what little night life Faraway had to offer. I never experienced said night life, but I do recall many times seeing Gino's '21 or older only ' sign mockingly stuck on the front door, taunting any impressionable teenager bold enough to dare and show their pimply face.</p><p>It was still relatively early and I gave a silent thanks for that. It meant Othermart was still open for at least half an hour; enough time to enjoy a cup of hot coffee and think through my life choices and what I was going to do now that plan A was a no-go.</p><p>Making sure my scarf and the hood of my winter jacket covered as much as possible, I entered the supermarket. Faraway was not a big town and anyone who laid their eyes on me might recognize me. Again, an eyepatch tends to jog people's memory quite effectively. Making my way to the bakery towards the back, I was relieved to see the clientele was sparse and the queue nonexistent. Walk in, order a fix of whatever brew they had on them, walk out. Simple. Quick. Efficient.</p><p>It wasn't meant to be.</p><p>"Welcome to my family's HUMBLE ABODE!!!! May I take your order."</p><p>I tried. I really, really tried. But I couldn't help but just stare with my most deadpan face. Not that it was hard. I've been told I had a poker face that would make professionals blush. Manning the cash register was a face I rather forget, but couldn't due to how bombastic everything about him was. At least he had stopped wearing the increasingly ridiculous wigs.</p><p>"Wait… Sunny, is that you?"</p><p>I sighed. "Hello Mikhael, a small cup of brewed coffee, please."</p><p>"Holy… it is you! Give me a sec. Need to actually brew it. What brings you to these parts of nowhere? I thought you moved."</p><p>Small talk with service. I had gotten used to the frantic pace of… anywhere else, really. More often than not there was no time to make small talk like this. But here in Faraway, there was no escaping it. "Visiting for New Year. Basil's request."</p><p>Mikhael nodded. "So you kept contact with him… with how Aubrey avoids the topic of you like the plague, I thought you had completely cut ties."</p><p>It was at times like this I was glad I could weather pretty much anything without any outward indication. It stung to hear Aubrey avoided speaking of me. Not that I blamed her, but it still stung.</p><p>"I thought you hated this place," I said, gesturing at the bakery and changing the topic with practiced ease.</p><p>"Daphne and Bowen are busy, so mom and dad asked me to lend a hand," he grumbled. "Here's your coffee. Fresh out of the pot, so it's hot."</p><p>"Thanks." I took the paper cup and, in a flash of inspiration, smirked. Small smiles I could manage. Grins came out unnerving. But smirks… I could definitely pull them off with the right material. "Mr. Maverick."</p><p>The face Mikhael made was frankly hysterical. "I'll give you that cup of coffee for free if you NEVER mention that again."</p><p>I raised the cup in silent triumph, accepting the small victory. I hadn't expected more than a funny face by reminding Mikhael of his embarrassing and awkward teenage years. But a fifty-cent cup of coffee? Turns out good deeds went rewarded after all.</p><p>Hot liquid in hand, I exited the mart before somebody else could recognize me. Now came the hard part: what to do? The answer was simple enough: find somewhere to stay. Aubrey's was a definitive 'NO' in all capitals after my conversation with Mikhael. If she still had that nail bat of hers, I wouldn't put it pass her to take a swing at me. Kel's and Hero's house… I could convince their parents, but I highly doubt the welcoming would be warm. The obvious choice was Basil's house… and yet I wasn't sold. He might have invited me and maybe even expected to provide some lodging, but coming here was a spur of the moment thing. Intruding like that felt… wrong. Especially after everything we went through.</p><p>Who else?  Kim and Vance? If Kim remained steadfast friends with Aubrey, that was a no too. Angel and her sister? I remember getting along with the sister briefly… but for my life I couldn't remember her name, so no. Mikhael? I turned my head to look into the supermarket. And shuddered. Hard pass.</p><p>Karen and Sean? Why was I even considering them? Why was I considering any of them? The only real options were Basil or the church. I sighed. The church it is. I just hoped I didn't stumble upon Aubrey on my way there. I had to pass dangerously close to her house.</p><p>"Sunny?"</p><p>Instinctually, I swiveled my head in response to my name. A woman, on her thirties if I have to guess, looked at me with an odd expression; a combination of surprise and wariness. The paper bags on her hand held an assortment of vegetables, spices, and fruits, with the occasional canned goods perfect for a quick meal. Not an extensive haul by any means, more the kind you pick up when you're missing a few ingredients in your kitchen.</p><p>It took me a few seconds to wrack my brain, trying to figure out who exactly she was. Finally, it hit me.</p><p>"Polly," I greeted politely. With Basil's parents missing for long stretches as they spent their time in a constant state of business travels, Polly is Basil's caretaker. Or was, I suppose. I doubt Basil needs a caretaker nowadays.</p><p>"You actually came," she muttered unbelievingly. Realizing her tone wasn't apt for conversation, she spoke up. "Basil will be so happy you're here."</p><p>…Maybe she was still the caretaker? "You still live with him?"</p><p>She laughed sheepishly. "I was employed to look after him until he came to age. And after… I don't think his parents realize he is now an adult. I don't live in the house, but I do visit from time to time."</p><p>Admittedly, that was a bit sad.</p><p>"Basil doesn't really need me, but since I'm still being paid, I stick around to help preparing dinner and cleaning the house twice or thrice a week while I continue to work as a nurse every other day."</p><p>Hardly the pinnacle of proper work ethics, but I wasn't about to judge anyone for earning an in-home nurse's salary as a part-time house cleaner just because your employer forgot about their son. And truth be told, he felt better knowing Basil had someone to keep him company occasionally.</p><p>Her eyes veered towards the luggage I was dragging with me. "Where are you staying?"</p><p>I frowned, remembering that little hiccup in my plans. "I was planning on the motel close by, but it seems to have shut down. Was on my way to the church to see if they find it in their heart to provide shelter."</p><p>"Nonsense," Polly immediately responded. "Basil will be beside himself if he finds out you were on the streets when he has a perfectly good sofa for you."</p><p>"I don't want to be a bother…"</p><p>Polly looked at me critically "Do you honestly believe that?"</p><p>No. I did not. Basil would sooner gift me his house while he stayed in the cold, bitter winter than let me spend a night outside. I knew sooner or later I would have to face him, but I would have preferred to have this first night to gather my thoughts and prepare. Alas, it was not meant to be.</p><p>Nodding, I picked up my stuff and followed Polly towards Basil's home. As we walked, she filled the time with small talk.</p><p>"Living outside has agreed with you. I remember you were a stick of a boy back then."</p><p>I nodded. Not to be vain, but I was acutely aware of that. The biggest marks against me were my black eyepatch and my generally somber demeanor. Fencing has helped me built some semblance of muscles and just being outside has slightly tanned my complexion so that I didn't look like a creepy kid out of a horror movie. A few classmates have mentioned as much and my therapist agreed from an objective standpoint.</p><p>"Still not big on talking, I see" Polly teased.</p><p>"I've gotten better," I responded. "But that's not a tall bar."</p><p>"Basil is much the same. He is more open and social, but compared to when I met him, there wasn't much else to go but up."</p><p>Not exactly true. There was one alternative, but…</p><p>I dispelled those morbid thoughts. "What's Basil doing these days?" If I was going to walk into this, might as well figure out what I was walking into.</p><p>"He began working as a photographer for a local newspaper while going to a community college," Polly said. "He's still at the office. I was planning on cooking dinner and do some light cleanup. But with you here I guess I'd have to put more effort into the food."</p><p>So he picked up photography again. Most of our correspondence involved details of our college life. Personally, I wasn't doing much besides that and from what Polly said, seems like the job was a recent development.</p><p>The small talk continued. How was my mom doing? How is my schoolwork going? Here's the deal with everyone in this town. That last topic was one I made an effort to express actual discomfort, not wanting to wander into the inevitable discussions that would follow. Thankfully, Polly seemed to have picked up on that and dropped the subject.</p><p>It wasn't long before we stood in front of Basil's home. The entire street was blissfully silent, the families preferring to spend their time inside the warmth of their home than the frosty snow. After fiddling with the keys and locks, we entered the house.</p><p>The first thing that jumped to me were plants. Lots and lots of potted plants.</p><p>"Sorry for the mess," Polly said. "Basil keeps all his plants inside during winter. As you can see, it doesn't leave much free room."</p><p>"It's okay," I said while reaching for one of the leaves of the closest pot. It was surprisingly healthy given the season. "Glad to see he kept his green thumb all this year."</p><p>"Indeed," Polly smiled warmly. "It was a toss-up between photography and gardening when he was deciding what to study. Why don't you make yourself comfortable while I work on dinner? We can figure sleeping arrangements later."</p><p>"Allow me to help," I offered. "It's the least I can do."</p><p>"There's no need."</p><p>"I insist." I didn't wait for another refusal, placing my belongings on a free corner, grabbing one of the shopping bags Polly was holding, and making my way to the kitchen. Soon after all our attention went into making the best dinner we could.</p><p>-o-</p><p>Nearly an hour passed by the time a car pulled into the driveway. Dinner was mostly done. A simple affair of seasoned chicken breast and steamed vegetables. It only took so long because of indecision on Polly's part. She insisted my presence merited a more grandiose meal. I insisted that I was happy eating leftover steak if that was an option. In the end logic triumphed. Too much time has passed to cook anything else before Basil's arrival.</p><p>I placed the last utensils on the table just as the sound of a car door closing reached me. I took a deep breath, calming myself down and focusing on what was to come. I was nervous. Of course I was. I hadn't seen Basil in five long years. I've seen how much people can change in less time. Polly assured me he was the same "sweet boy" I have always known.</p><p>'Sweet' wouldn't be the first or even fifth choice of word I would use to describe Basil. 'Well-meaning'? Sure. But 'sweet'? The word carried with it an expectation of innocence that didn't quite fit either of us. I had to once more shook away the dark thoughts that creeped into my mind. Forced myself to remember the silent promises I made.</p><p>The handle of the front door began to rotate. Showtime.</p><p>"Polly? Wasn't expecting you to be here this late. What-"</p><p>The boy that entered the door froze midway through taking off his boots, the words dying in his mouth as his eyes met mine. Although calling him a 'boy' was pushing it. Like me, these last five years have been kind to Basil. His mop of light blond hair was longer and shaggier. His vibrant blue eyes looked tired, but it wasn't the existential lethargy of back then. It was a more banal weariness; that of a long day. The vest he used to wear was switched out for a jacket; the pink flower pin that I was accustomed to seeing on his hair adorned the jacket instead. A simple white shirt and long beige pants completed the ensemble.</p><p>"Sunny?" His voice croaked incredulously; a bit deeper than it used to be. Standing at his full height, he matched my height blow by blow, having also gained a couple of inches since.</p><p>At his inquiry, I allowed myself to smile a bit. "Basil."</p><p>As if my words where all he needed to confirm that I was, indeed, there, I was almost knocked by the tackled, and surprisingly strong, hug I found myself in.</p><p>"Sunny! You're here!" Basil yelled. A warm, genuine welcoming full of cheer that I hadn't heard from Basil in a long time. Not even right before I moved away from Faraway. The hug was tight. More than I would have expected of someone like him, but not enough to be uncomfortable. It was… nice. When was the last time someone had hugged me with so much enthusiasm?</p><p>"I didn't know you were arriving today! Why didn't you tell me? I would have taken a day sick. Wait, I have to take sick days now!"</p><p>"I thought your office was giving you the rest of the year free," Polly said. She was clearly amused by Basil's rambling.</p><p>My blond friend stopped and took a few seconds too long to parse through Polly's words. "Oh yeah… Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"</p><p>"It was a spur of the moment thing. I was planning on surprising you." And I also had no idea how to go about it. But Basil didn't need to know that.</p><p>"I found him wandering the streets like a homeless after he discovered the motel down the market road was closed. Was on his way to the church to ask for shelter," Polly chimed in. I spared her an annoyed pout. For ratting me out to Basil, who now looked confused and slightly hurt. Must have been somewhat effective, since Polly chuckled nervously upon seeing me.</p><p>"The church? But why not here?"</p><p>I sighed. "Didn't want to impose. Don't think too hard about it."</p><p>It was hard to tell if Basil bought my excuse. Regardless he dropped that line of questioning, more than happy to switch to lighter topics. "That food smells delicious. You helped?"</p><p>"I might have given Polly a hand," I said sheepishly.</p><p>"He cooked everything after arguing with me over what to cook," Polly unhelpfully said as she took a seat at the dinner table. I scowled while Basil laughed merrily, sitting on the table with camera on hand.</p><p>But… this wasn't a bad way to spend the night.</p><p>-o-</p><p>I woke up to the click and flash of a camera. Groggily rubbing my eye, I gathered enough of my wits to tiredly register Basil had taken a moment of weakness to capture my sleeping form in a photograph. The part of me that was tired wanted so badly to pick up a cushion and chuck it at his grinning face. However, that grinning face warmed my frosty, cold heart.</p><p>"Rise and shine, Sunny."</p><p>…I chucked a cushion at his stupid, grinning face. For using my name in such a low effort pun.</p><p>He laughed it off. "Are you... are you mentally waxing poetic about what's happening right now?"</p><p>I groaned tiredly at the barely hidden amusement in his voice and face. I had divulged that bad habit of mine, hadn't I?</p><p>"Come on, Sunny. No reason to feel so glum. I think it's endearing how lost you get in your daydreams."</p><p>"You're not alone," I mumbled, finally scrounging enough energy to push myself into a sitting position. The smell of breakfast finally reached me as a plate was placed on the coffee table in front of me. Muttering a thanks, I made quick work of the doomed toast, jam, and eggs.</p><p>"Hey, Sunny. How long are you staying here? I'm assuming until after New Year's Eve tomorrow. But knowing you, that could easily mean you are out of the door by 12:01."</p><p>There was no rebuttal to that. It did sound like something I would do. "I need to be back by the tenth, but a week and a half of crashing in your house sounds like an inconvenience."</p><p>"You know it would never be an inconvenience and you're welcome to live here if needed." The conviction in Basil's voice faltered at his next words. "But yeah, I do need to get back to work by the third, so staying longer than that would mean you'd be by your lonesome."</p><p>I nodded, mentally deciding to be gone by then.</p><p>"Is there anything you want to do in Faraway?"</p><p>"Other than visit Mari? Not really. I'm hoping for simple New Year's Eve dinner."</p><p>"Oh… I… see…"</p><p>The pauses and hesitation in Basil's voice had me eyeing him warily. He was hiding something, but I had no idea what. Should I confront him? As if called by fate to mock me, the itch behind my eyepatch thought otherwise.</p><p>Well, it couldn’t be anything too bad. Perhaps I was just paranoid given all the people roaming around town that I would rather avoid. Stretching, I stood up, grabbing a toothbrush and a change of clothes from my luggage. "Going to take a bath. Mind if we go to the cemetery after?"</p><p>"S-sure, no problem," Basil said, picking up my plate and making his way to the sink. I continued to eye him cautiously, trying to figure out what has him on edge. There was no trace of that nervousness yesterday. Was it something I said?</p><p>I forced myself to ignore it. I trusted Basil enough to be forthcoming with his problems rather than bottling them up again. That was a traitorous road we both already walked and decided to do everything possible not to walk it again, regardless of what we lose on the way.</p><p>I didn't spend much time in the bath, otherwise I ran the risk of spacing out and before I knew it, I was two hours in and looking like a prune. Deciding I was presentable enough to walk outside and face the harsh, cold, and unforgiving world of winter. And absolutely nothing else harsh, cold, or unforgiving.</p><p>Nothing else.</p><p>-o-</p><p>Absolutely nothing else.</p><p>"Sunny?"</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>"Are you alright? You look… tense."</p><p>Nothing at all. Nothing in three… two… one… I let out a sigh of relief once we walked pass Aubrey's house and no girl came at me, bat in hand and a war cry in throat. There was a clicking sound though.</p><p>Apparently, Basil was able to figure out that two plus two is four. "Are you afraid of meeting Aubrey?"</p><p>"No… I'm afraid of meeting any of them."</p><p>"Right," Basil forlornly looked at the potted lily of the valley he was carrying. "I guess you didn't leave in the best of terms with any of them."</p><p>What a nice understatement.</p><p>"But you know, Aubrey isn't as mean as she used to be."</p><p>"Does she still carry a nail bat?"</p><p>"Of course not! But I do think she keeps it in her room…"</p><p>"I don't want to give her a reason to pull it out of the attic that is her room." Wanting to change the topic, I heaved the white egret orchid I was carrying. "How do you make these things bloom in winter?"</p><p>It worked, with Basil going into a long-winded explanation about the intricacies of gardening and flower arrangements. I was hearing him, but not really listening; the nitty-gritty details swooped right above my head, to be forgotten until I needed an expert in plants and flowers. A cold gust of wind had me shrinking into my black winter jacket and white with black stripes scarf. It also paused Basil's long-form essay as he readjusted his own clothes. I duly noted his pink flower pin was back on his hair. Wearing it on his clothes was definitely not by choice. A dress code enforced by his job; I assume.</p><p>The church loomed over us, its gothic architecture a stark contrast with the painfully suburban surroundings. To get to the graveyard behind, you needed to enter the church itself and go through the backdoor. Thankfully there was no sermon in progress, so we could walk in without much trouble, barely nodding at the preacher in a minimal salute.</p><p>The graveyard itself was cleared of any person besides the sexton, who politely greeted us as we came in. The graves were covered in a white blanket of snow. The vases that accompanied a bulk of them were empty, their flower having wilted some time ago. A couple of them did have fresh arrangements adorning them; probably visited recently.</p><p>Basil and I walked towards the end, to the one grave where the light of the sun hit just right through the canopy of trees. That much hasn't changed since I was here last time. Snow covered the tombstone. Kneeling down, I place the orchid I brought next to the headstone and wiped the snow off the stone, clearing the engraving on it.</p><p>
  <em>OUR DEAREST MARI<br/>THE SUN SHINED BRIGHTER WHEN SHE WAS HERE</em>
</p><p>"Hello Mari… it's me, Sunny. Your little brother. I… don't think I ever gave you a proper goodbye. You know how bad I am with words. At least spoken words. It… has been difficult. We moved far away from Faraway. Yeah… that was my sorry attempt at a joke. Sorry. There were just too many bad memories tied to this place for Mom… and me… to carry on.</p><p>"So I'm sorry. Sorry I didn't say goodbye. S-sorry I had to say g-goodbye. I… In my dreams… you told me to learn to forgive myself. I don't know how much of that is wish fulfillment… or how much is really you speaking to me from wherever you are. I really hope it is you wishing me the best… but I understand if forgiving me is not that simple.</p><p>"I know how hard it is. It's so hard to forgive me… to forgive myself, but I think I'm managing. I'm on my third year of college now. English literature. I'm thinking of becoming a writer. I know I don't really need a degree to write, but… Mom likes the idea of having one as a plan B… so here I am.</p><p>"Oh, Basil is here too. He's the same plant-loving photographer you knew. Despite the distance, we have kept in touch. He has been a good friend to me. The others… we didn't leave on the best of terms. In fact, I'm pretty sure Hero wanted to throw me off the hospital window. Thankfully, Kel stopped him. I… told them the truth. Of what happened the night you died. They didn't take it well. I don't blame them.</p><p>"I'm… not a good speaker. So I wrote you a letter. So much has happened in the last years. Hopefully you'd find some time to read it.</p><p>"I miss you, sis. I hope you're happy… wherever you are."</p><p>I placed the letter I pulled from my jacket in front of the tombstone, next to the flowers. I wasn't particularly religious, but growing in a community where the church was a centerpiece of it, I learned the basics of praying and faith. I figured a small prayer wouldn't hurt.</p><p>Once I was done, I stood up, wiping the few tears that emerged through the ordeal.</p><p>"I think that's the most I've heard you speak, ever," Basil said, standing next to me after offering his own prayer. He was fiddling with his camera shyly. "Are you… ok?"</p><p>"I'm fine," I said noncommittally. 'Fine' was a nebulous word. 'Fine' compared to what? Compared to five years ago? Definitely. Compared to average? Hard to say. It was tough, but this little visit was but a little part of the day. And while difficult, it brought a degree of peace with it. A little bit more closure to a door that has rusted due to neglect, and refused to budge in any significant increment.</p><p>"So… what now?" Basil asked. "May I recommend <em>anywhere</em> with heating?"</p><p>It was a bit chilly today. I was about to suggest we went back to his house and figure out things from there when a female voice dropped the temperature by at least five more degrees.</p><p>"Wow, it really is you…"</p><p>I didn't turn around. Instead, I silently made peace with whatever god out there would accept me in the afterlife, convinced that the evening's news would read '21 years old bludgeoned to death with blunt instrument. More details at nine.'</p><p>It was morbidly humorous thought. An ironic twist of fate and of its metaphorical knife. But as time dragged, it seems like it wasn't meant to be. I dared to turn around. For a few scant seconds, I forgot how to breath. In many ways, she remained just as I remembered her. In others, it was a stark reminder that time moved one. The beautiful girl standing in front of me still wore her hair long, with a single turquoise ribbon adorning it. The natural black hair of her childhood returned, completely replacing the vibrant pink of her teens except for one streak framing one side of her face, along with a darker purple streak right next to it. Her eyes were still turquoise from the contact lenses she wore. Her expression was mostly impassive, similar to that of her teenage years. However, the simmering and barely restrained anger she had back then was gone, replaced with a serenity at odds with the last time I've seen her.</p><p>She wore a puffy, pale pink winter coat, reaching down her knees and partially covering the black jeans underneath. Brown boots sank lightly into the snow on the floor, while black gloves held a bouquet of pink gladiolus.</p><p>To my eyes, Aubrey looked stunning. She has always been pretty. Even during her rebel phase, she retained a certain cuteness to her, with her bubblegum hair and her flustered reactions the few times her tough-girl mask broke. But the last few years had tilted the scale a bit, from pretty and cute to beautiful. And the grown-ass part of me wanted to strangle the little boy that stubbornly remained. I had hoped I was over my crush; that age would have dulled that part of myself that once fantasized about her pining for me. That wasn't the case.</p><p>"Aubrey… what are you doing here?" Basil asked.</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "I come here more than all of you combined. Could you move a bit? I want to offer some prayers."</p><p>I numbly nodded and moved aside, watching in a trance the girl I've been crushing on for a little over a decade. Over a decade? Really? I was hopeless. And Basil seemed to think the same if his amused smirk was any indication. Traitor. I only hoped Aubrey didn't notice.</p><p>She remained kneeled in front of the grave; hands clasped together in prayer. Has she continued going to church after I left? If it brought her peace, who was I to deny her? It wasn't long before she finished, standing up and brushing off some snow clinging to her clothes. She turned towards me, tilting her head curiously.</p><p>Then she smiled, making my heart flip in place. "It's good to see you again, Sunny."</p><p>A tiny spark bloom inside me. She didn't hate me? She has forgiven me since that fateful day at the hospital? I allowed myself to hope. To dream there was no bad blood between us.</p><p>The next thing I knew, I was seeing stars and a bright white flash. My jaw and cheek ache mercilessly. The snow absorbed the impact of my body falling flat on the ground. Craning my head slowly and painfully, Aubrey was standing over me, a nasty smile reminiscent of her worst moments as a gang leader plastered on her face while shaking off her hand.</p><p>"God that felt good," she said, an unnervingly uplift tilt to her voice.</p><p>"Aubrey!" Basil didn't agree, already kneeling next to me to see if I was fine.</p><p>Right. She punched me. In retrospect, I should have anticipated Aubrey having a nasty right hook.</p><p>"He deserves it for all the shit he put us through."</p><p>"Violence isn't the answer!"</p><p>"Rich, coming from the guy who gouged his eye."</p><p>Low blow, Aubrey. Low blow. But it shut up Basil in an instant, guilt gnawing at his conscience.</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be studying to be a therapist?" Basil asked, a streak of anger filtering through.</p><p>Wait… Aubrey? A therapist?</p><p>"I am!" She said brightly, as if the last few minutes hadn't happened. "I just gave Sunny my patented friend discount! One hundred percent guaranteed to break down those pesky mental walls. Am I not thoughtful?"</p><p>To be fair, that got a chuckle out of me.</p><p>"See, Mr. Psychopath agrees."</p><p>"Mr. Psychopath?" I asked.</p><p>"You did come at me with a knife."</p><p>"…After you came at me and Kel with a bat littered with nails."</p><p>"Which I barely used. Hey, I was a gang leader. You were a shut in that appeared after four years of radio silence. One is creepier than the other."</p><p>"Ah. Yes. The scooter gang. Widely feared for heinous acts such as stealing candy from Miss Candice. Truly the epitome of the decadent youth."</p><p>Aubrey stared at me in disbelief, mouth half open as she processed what I just said. "Did you… were you just snarky with me?" I blushed, unused to being called out like that. She laughed, a loud booming laugh. "Wow. You truly have changed, haven’t you, Sunny?" I sensed some warm in those last few words. I dared to hope again.</p><p>The hope redoubled as a feminine hand was offered to me. I saw no deception. At face value, it was a genuine peace offer. A hand to pick me up and get me on my feet. I accepted, ignoring the camera that went off as soon as I reached for her hand.</p><p>She grunted, struggling a bit with my weight. Even so, she was surprisingly strong. Always has been. For all her grumbling about Kel leaving her for his sports, she was every bit as athletic as him and it shows.</p><p>"You put on some weight…" Aubrey offhandedly commented. More a factual observation than anything else. I had put on some weight. Came with the territory of eating well and building some muscles on top of my emaciated old self. She hit me again, this time a friendly jab on my shoulder "By the way, I rode a bicycle, thank you very much.''</p><p>"So…" Basil spoke up cautiously, seemingly sensing the same warmth I sensed but giving it a healthy amount of skepticism. "You're not mad at Sunny?"</p><p>"Oh no, I'm livid," she said, her light and casual tone at odds with her words. Seeing our confusion, she sighed. "I… was mad at everything back then. But it has been five years." She looked up ruefully. "I'm still mad at you two keeping what really happened all those years, but…" she hugged herself in discomfort. Or perhaps cold. "What kind of psychologist would I be if I'm unable to understand two twelve years-old kids panicking after a horrible accident?"</p><p>She met our eyes. "So… yes. I forgive you… I guess. Even if things cannot be the same."</p><p>She took a deep breath.</p><p>"Time heals all wounds, but the scars remain."</p><p>"It's up to us to decide if we let them weight on us."</p><p>She tilted her head. "That's not how conventional knowledge goes."</p><p>"I just came with that bit on the spot," I admitted while smiling sheepishly.</p><p>"So now you're smarter than beginners' psychology books?" She teased. "Bold of you, Sunny. Never expected it." She closed the distance, eyeing me up and down. She smirked. "You know, with that eyepatch, you can definitely pull off the dark and mysterious angle some people dig."</p><p>I stammered embarrassingly, earning snickering from Aubrey and a nervous laugh from Basil. I gulped, steeling myself to regain some semblance of control. "N-nothing l-like that! It's just… I… well…"</p><p>"Sunny is studying to be a writer," Basil interrupted, putting into words what I was struggling to say.</p><p>"A writer?" Aubrey asked, eyes slightly widened in surprise. "Don't you just… write?"</p><p>"I'm studying English literature. I can be a teacher to pay the bills while writing."</p><p>"Oh!" She blinked. "Have you written anything?"</p><p>I looked away bashfully. I had written a couple of short stories… but they were embarrassing. Especially if I told her.</p><p>"He has!" Basil thought he was helping. He wasn't. "He's even preparing to write his own book!"</p><p>"Is that so? Hmmm, color me interested. How about lunch?" She smirked. "Seems like you have kept in contact with Basil all this time. The two of you can tell me all about your illicit and highly inappropriate rendezvouses."</p><p>That… was a weird way to put it. But with how Basil lighted up red like a badly adorned Christmas tree, there probably was an inside joke somewhere in there. Oh well, I wasn't expecting lunch with Aubrey, but it was, quite honestly, a pleasant surprise and I couldn't help smiling as she led the way."</p><p>-o-</p><p>Aubrey's laugh was… nice. Vibrant. Full of life and mirth. A far cry from the cynical, hollow laughs from five years ago.</p><p>"S-sorry, sorry" she stuttered through tears of joy. "I just… I just have a hard time believing girls actually fought over you."</p><p>"I'm not that bad…" I muttered.</p><p>"You're not? How they stopped bothering you?"</p><p>I didn't answer, opting to instead suck cheap soda through the straw of my cup.</p><p>Basil answered for me. The traitor. "From what Sunny told me, as the semester progressed, they got to actually know him in class and… yeah…" He gestured at me as if that explained everything... except it did. At least he had the decency of being apologetic. Thanks for small mercies.</p><p>Aubrey uproarious laugh turned heads around the fast-food joint we decided to visit. The restaurant was new to Faraway, a little slice of modern America in a town the inexorable march of time and progress had forgotten. I honestly had expected for us to end up at Gino's. I knew for a fact the old pizzeria still existed given it was right next to the supermarket. But no, Aubrey has led us here. The food wasn't anywhere near the quality of what I remembered from Gino's more artisan, if still thrashy, approach, but it was cheap and filling.</p><p>I would have groaned and sulked at being a punchline if Aubrey's laugh wasn't contagious. In my case contagious meant an upward twitch of my lips, while Basil dealt with it like he always did; take a photo first, deal with it later. And while I could take the brunt of the teasing, I was not in the mood of having it fill the rest of the day, so I changed the topic.</p><p>"How you found out I was in Faraway?"</p><p>She shrugged. "Mikhael saw you. He told Angel, who told Vance, who told Kim, who told me."</p><p>I blinked. A part of me knew that the coffee run would come back to haunt me. "Did everyone just stay in Faraway?"</p><p>"Of course not!" She scoffed. "It's the holidays. Most of us are just back visiting family after a shitty year in college."</p><p>"I thought you were liking your classes," Basil said.</p><p>"Classes are fine. It's the schoolwork that's killing me. That and the looming threat of debt."</p><p>That didn't sound right. "I recall you being good at school."</p><p>"Long time ago, Sunny. Being a delinquent is not conductive to good grades." She looked down in shame. "Honestly, it was a small miracle I managed to get my act together in time for college applications."</p><p>"But now you're well in your way to a psychology degree. All's well that ends well." Basil's cheerfulness seemed to have done the trick. Aubrey meekly nodded, a tiny smile on her face.</p><p>"Just… don't punch your clients on the face," Basil added. And received a playful punch on his arm for the trouble.</p><p>"Ass," Aubrey muttered good-naturedly.</p><p>"Psychology though," I mused loudly. "Cannot say I saw that coming."</p><p>"Yeah. I didn't know what I wanted to study. But after all we went through… being able to help others through similar situations just sounds right."</p><p>"I understand. That's part of the reason I'm writing a book."</p><p>"Are you actually going to tell your story?" Aubrey asked, clearly surprised. And with a bit of doubt. I could see why. My story is not exactly the kind of stuff you tell people as is.</p><p>“Not quite," I evaded.</p><p>"Then what are you writing?"</p><p>My tongue was tied on embarrassment. I looked at Basil, my eyes pleading for an assist. He delivered.</p><p>"You know how Sunny used to space out and daydream all the time?" – Aubrey nodded. Did everyone notice? – "From what he told me; he's been thinking of putting that overactive imagination to use."</p><p>"So… like a self-help book?"</p><p>I shook my head. "A story. Many of the short stories I've written for classes and in my free time are based on that fantasy world I retreated to back then. Even if it probably wasn't the healthiest thing to do, I feel those dreams did help me cope and come to terms with what happened. I want to share them… though I'm not sure if I'm writing a fantasy aimed at children or a gritty psychological horror that doubles as a deep dive analysis into the psychosis of a sixteen years old."</p><p>…</p><p>"Huh," Aubrey's eloquence was a thing to witness. "Your mind really was a mess, wasn't it?"</p><p>I choose to remain silence and let that speak for itself.</p><p>"For what's worth, I think the horror story sounds more down my alley, even if it becomes too real," she said. "Why do you look embarrassed about it, though?"</p><p>I averted my eyes. "I… pulled a lot from reality back then."</p><p>I saw the exact moment Aubrey realized what that meant. Her eyes glinted with mischievous glee and her grin stretched a bit too wide and mocking. "Oh. My. God. We are characters in your story!?" Again, I didn't answer and that was all she needed. "Now I'm <em>definitely</em> interested. Oh, oh, at least tell me I'm cool!"</p><p>"The coolest," Basil answered for me. Maybe opening myself to him was not my brightest idea.</p><p>"That does it," Aubrey exclaimed. "Between the inevitable New Year's fireworks and now this, I'm spending your time here hanging out with you. It's guaranteed to be the most fun in the middle of nowhere!"</p><p>"Edge of nowhere," I corrected. Then properly parsed through her words. "Why do I feel like you don't mean 'New Year's fireworks' literally?"</p><p>Going beyond the impossible, Aubrey's already big grin stretched even more and she turned towards Basil. "You haven't told him?"</p><p>Told me what?</p><p>"This just keeps getting better and better."</p><p>"Aubrey," Basil whined. "I… this is serious."</p><p>"What are you not telling me?" I asked.</p><p>"It'll be fine," Aubrey assured Basil while ignoring me. "The worst I expect is a broken nose."</p><p>Wait, what!?</p><p>"What are you not telling me?" I tried again.</p><p>"Relax, Sunny. You'll see. I want to see the look on your face when you realize." Aubrey took out a flip phone from her pocket, quickly clicking at it. "But that bridge is a day away. Tonight, I'm meeting with Kim and the gang at Gino's. You should come. Then you can tell me all about how awesome the me of your dreams is." She paused for a few seconds and scrunched her face. Then look at Basil and me. "Damn. I should have winked when I said that, shouldn't I?"</p><p>I'm glad she didn't. I don’t think my heart could have taken it.</p><p>"Anyhow, I have to bail. Promised Kim to meet her in an hour." She closed the phone and pointed at us. "I'm serious. Gino's tonight. Be there or be square." She turned to leave, but stopped and looked back one last time. "Oh, make sure to fill the service survey before you leave. Kim's dad would really appreciate it."</p><p>She left. My eyes tracked her through the window as she walked down the road until she disappeared from sight. I looked at Basil, who was trying his best to be inconspicuous as he read the service survey.</p><p>"Did you know Kim's dad bought the rights to the franchise in this area?"</p><p>"Basil…"</p><p>"Seems like he's doing well for himself. Good for him."</p><p>"Basil…"</p><p>"Guess tonight we're hanging with the scooter gang!"</p><p>"Basil…"</p><p>"Sunny," he finally answered, his voice meek and his smile brittle and fake. "Aubrey is already expecting you to go blind. I don't want to shatter her expectations… she owns a nail bat."</p><p>And that was that. How could you demand answers from your best friend knowing such a threat existed?</p><p>-o-</p><p>The '21 or older only' sign mocked me, not knowing that it no longer held any power over me. I wasn't beholden by its arbitrary rules anymore. Now it was a simple piece of paper not worth the plastic it was laminated with.</p><p>"Are we entering?" Next to me, Basil observed with curious fascination the staring contest between me and the sign that haunted me all those nights back when Kel and I sneaked into Hobbeez next door.</p><p>"I'm savoring this moment… Ok, I'm done savoring." With a push, the opened the door. No longer rooted in place by the arcane magic the '21 or older only' sign once emitted.</p><p>The inside wasn't as busy as I expected. Given Faraway's modest population, it made sense. Most were either too young to be here or too old to confine themselves within the limitations of the town and its offering of a mid-tier pizzeria turned into an impromptu pub. If you were old enough to own a car, you travel thirty minutes to the next county with an actual nightlife.</p><p>Or you were like Basil, owned a car, and only used it to travel between work and home, content with your lot in life. To each their own.</p><p>The counter worked double duty as a bar, with stools spread across it. The jukebox played music in the background while the empty space in front of it tried, and failed, to tempt would-be dancers. As such, the music playing was a melody more apt for background noise in a lounge than a club. Lively enough to keep the mood up, but not to overwhelm the senses and make it a chore to speak over it.</p><p>The usual tables filled the front of the establishment. And on one of them sat Faraway's once mildly dreaded scooter gang (plus a bicycle).</p><p>Vance was as big as ever, quickly downing a big bottle of beer while everyone else chanted "Chug" over and over. He had replaced the tattered clothes for ones with less tear and wear. Overall, he looked better kept… even if he was chugging down beer.</p><p>Next to him was his sister, Kim. She still had the same half-shaved haircut from the last time I saw her, along with her red-trimmed glasses. But she definitely looked older, her expression more mature than the kiddy attempt at looking tough from before. She added a few piercings to her appearance, primarily along the nose and her ears. Nothing overwhelming. She wore a solid color long-sleeved dark blue blouse, skinny jeans, and a pair of boots.</p><p>Angel and Mikhael were joining in the shouting. They hadn't changed much beyond wearing nicer clothes. Angel still had his pompadour while Mikhael no longer wore a wig. Surprisingly, a short-haired girl with brown hair cuddled snugly next to Mikhael, clapping along the chants.</p><p>Just like Vance, Charlene was as big as ever and still the shy soul she was before, content with drinking what seemed to be soda in the corner of the table.</p><p>"You're here! Good, I was starting to fear I'll have to organize a search party."</p><p>Aubrey walked from the counter turned bar towards us, three tinted bottles in hand. "Bottoms up!"</p><p>"O-oh, I don’t really drink," Basil said, lightly pushing the offered bottle away.</p><p>Aubrey stared, blinked, then focused on me. "Please tell me you are more fun than him."</p><p>I took the beer and sipped. Bitter, with just the right amount of kick. She has good tastes. I nodded my approval.</p><p>She sidled next to me and gave me a one-armed hug – one bottle raised in a toast while the other hanging loosely on the hand resting on me. "Hear, hear," she shouted, catching the attention of her friends. "Three cheers for Sunny, who's a cooler dude than Basil!"</p><p>The flash of a camera made me blink. "Not cool…" Basil muttered, with no real heat behind it as he smiled.</p><p>"Holy crap. You truly are here." Why did Kim sound so surprised? Didn't she tell Aubrey?</p><p>"Why do you sound so surprised? I told you and Vance he was here!" Angel said.</p><p>"You did," Kim nodded. "But Mikhael told you. I was doubting him."</p><p>"Where's my respect!?" Mikhael complained while the girl next to him giggled.</p><p>"Too much yapping, not enough cheering!"</p><p>"…Aubrey…are you drunk?" Kim asked.</p><p>"Less yapping. More cheering! Hip! Hip!"</p><p>Everyone looked unsure. I didn't blame them. Nevertheless, they raised their bottles and I followed. Better safe than sorry.</p><p>"Hooray!"</p><p>"Hip! Hip!"</p><p>Wait, Aubrey was seriously going to have us do all three cheers? Oh god, she really was drunk. It wasn't even midnight!</p><p>The telltale snap of a camera had me glaring at Basil. My dear blond friend smiled sheepishly, raising a fist, shouting a "Hooray!"</p><p>"Don't encourage her!" I chided him.</p><p>"Hip! Hip!"</p><p>I sighed. Only one way to end this.</p><p>"Hooray…"</p><p>-o-</p><p>There was something alluring about seeing Aubrey greedily down a bottle of water while rivulets of the precious liquid missed their target and fell down her neck. I mentally slapped myself and drank from my beer. Stop thinking like that. To my surprise, Basil didn’t have the same reservations, happily taking a picture of our downtrodden friend.</p><p>"You are such an embarrassing lightweight," Kim lamented, head leaning into her hands and sitting next to Aubrey to make sure the black-haired girl was fine. We opted to step outside of Gino's and sit by the fountain. Let the cold weather and a bottle of water snap Aubrey out of her stupor.</p><p>"I'm not drunk," Aubrey protested, leaning on Kim's shoulder. "I'm tipsy. I can totally handle one more beer. Maybe two."</p><p>Standing next to each other, I noticed Kim and Aubrey were dressed pretty much the same. Whereas Kim's blouse was dark blue, Aubrey's was yellow. Black skinny jeans were white on Aubrey and the boots were identical. Their winter coats were also similar, same style with the only difference being Kim's black against Aubrey's pale pink.</p><p>"Seeing anything you like? Dark, tall, and mysterious?"</p><p>…</p><p>"Pffft, HAHAHAHA! You should look at your face! Nice one, Kim."</p><p>I tried my best to ignore Aubrey's laugh, Kim's vicious smirk, and Basil's frankly ridiculous nervous tick of taking photos whenever he's uncomfortable. I did what I did best: stay quiet.</p><p>"I'm not tall."</p><p>…Maybe I'm not good at that whole 'stay quiet' thing any longer.</p><p>"Now, now," Kim responded with a grin. "Two out of three isn't a bad score, if you ask me. And I'm being honest, you have grown a lot from the creepy, quiet kid back then."</p><p>"Could we stop talking about my creepy past self?" I pleaded.</p><p>"Fine, fine," Aubrey relented. "I could use some time away from those loudmouths inside. Seat! Bedazzle us with your esoteric fantabulous tales!"</p><p>"Esoteric… fantabulous… tales?" Kim asked with well justified confusion.</p><p>I sighed and began telling them in broad strokes the beats of the story. A story about four friends searching for their missing fifth. A tale of broken hearts and narcissism. Of creatures of all shapes and sizes. Of many emotions and struggle. I lost track of how long I was talking, but by the time I realize it's been a while, my audience consisted of two awestruck girl and a boy.</p><p>"Wow," Kim expressed with no small amount of bewilderment. "You're very passionate about this. Kind of makes me want to read it. So… it's like a children's bedtime story, right?"</p><p>I coughed. "Or psychological horror. I'm undecided on whether to leave the current ending as is or make it happier."</p><p>"So," Aubrey leaned forward with interest. "Who am I in the story. One of the heroes, I hope."</p><p>"What does she mean?" Kim asked</p><p>"Sunny is basing the stories on dreams from his childhood," Basil explained. "Most characters in it are based on real people."</p><p>"I expect royalties!" Aubrey declared.</p><p>"Does that mean there's a character based on me?" Kim asked.</p><p>"Oh yeah. Your character gives Aubrey's the Butt Certificate."</p><p>"The what?" Aubrey and Kim asked in unison. Basil laughed, making sure to capture their faces for posterity.</p><p>"…did I say that out loud?" – both girls nodded dumbly - "It's short for Headbutt Certificate, after you," I pointed at Kim, "teach her," I point at Aubrey, "how to properly headbutt."</p><p>…</p><p>Kim began to laugh while Aubrey muttered in embarrassment. "Please tell me I burn that thing."</p><p>"…Kel steals it and plants it on a planetoid as a monument to one giant step for Kel-kind."</p><p>"For the love of," Aubrey whined while Kim began to double over in laughter.</p><p>"It remained there for eternity. Fluttering in the wind. So majestic… So beautiful..."</p><p>By now, Kim was rolling on the floor, unable to breath as she cackled while Aubrey was glowing in embarrassment.</p><p>"Kim!" Aubrey scolded her friend.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Is just… I can totally see Kel doing that to you."</p><p>"And can you see yourself giving me a 'Butt Certificate' too?" Aubrey challenged. And if her face was anything to go by, immediately regretted it.</p><p>"Oh Aubrey, dear. Of course I can see myself giving you a Butt Certificate." Her eyes lowered. "One more literal and not brimming with the childhood innocence of the one Kel planted on the moon."</p><p>Was Kim flirting with Aubrey?</p><p>"Kim, please stop," Aubrey begged.</p><p>"Fine." Kim looked at me. "How about you? I could give you a Butt Certificate too?"</p><p>I almost spit my drink. Next to me, Basil actually did, with his soda. Why did I thought it was a bright idea to share my stupid ideas?</p><p>"I say stop, not change target! Weren't you meeting someone in college?"</p><p>"Is nothing official. And there is enough of me to go around. Butt fine. Get it? <em>Butt</em> fine."</p><p>"I will hurt you!" Aubrey promised.</p><p>"So, Sunny. Any old or new flame in college?" Kim ignored the threat to her wellbeing.</p><p>I shook my head. But that didn’t satisfy Kim, who kept prodding for more info. So I provided it. There were a couple of girls that had approached me, but I was well aware of how bad an idea it was back then. And by the time I felt well enough to give the next one a chance… not much happened. I was too shy to ask the few girls that caught my eye and if I caught the attention of anyone, they didn't do much about it.</p><p>"It's okay, Sunny. No hurries." Kim's words were genuine. "Why don't you tell me about these girls."</p><p>"What is there to tell? They were classmates. Nothing more than acquaintances."</p><p>"Boring," Kim droned.</p><p>"Don't listen to her," Basil said. "Whether you have a relationship or not doesn't matter."</p><p>I was thankful for Basil's assurance.</p><p>"It's not like some haven’t caught my attention," I admitted. I wasn't <em>that </em>hopeless.</p><p>"And that's fine. To be honest… I was worried for a bit you would always hold a candle for Aubrey, to your detriment."</p><p>The silence that followed was like a car crash. Horror crept on me as I exploded.</p><p>"BASIL!" I've been told that I have a very nasty glare. The way Basil recoiled; it seems there was truth to it.</p><p>"Sunny… he… what?" Aubrey said like a skipping music CD.</p><p>Basil looked confused and nervous. First at me, then to Aubrey, followed by Kim (who looked more amused than anything), then back to me. Slowly but surely, realization dawned upon him, the horror in his face matching mine.</p><p>"Ah crap. I honestly thought you knew!" He told Aubrey, who was still mid-recovery from the unexpected revelation. He turned to me. "I'm so sorry, Sunny. I didn't mean to!"</p><p>"To be fair, I thought Aubrey knew too," Kim added.</p><p>"What!?" Oh great, Aubrey is back.</p><p>"I mean, it was back when all of you were joined by the hip, but to me it was pretty obvious Sunny had a crush on you. And even when he reappeared later on, whenever his eyes landed on you, they just… lingered."</p><p>Aubrey looked at Kim as if the brown-haired girl was an alien. Rather than exploding in rage, she just looked down at her feet, still in a state of shock. I wanted to reach and see if she was alright. She obviously wasn't, but I couldn't fathom why she looked like that.</p><p>Kim also noticed and offered her best friend an unopened bottle. "You say you can handle another one, right, A?</p><p>Aubrey snapped out of her stupor and accepted with a thankful nod. She looked at me – even if it wasn't their natural color, her eyes sent a jolt through me – then at Basil. "I didn't notice," she admitted. "So you… liked me?"</p><p>I sighed. No point hiding that now. "I did."</p><p>"I see." She drank from her new beer. "And… is that reflected in your story?"</p><p>…</p><p>"Sunny?" She asked again.</p><p>"Yes… and no," I admitted. "Originally I might have projected my feelings on you, but it's one of the first things I scrapped in my notes."</p><p>She nodded. "Thanks for being honest." I couldn't quite pick up the emotions behind her words. She looked at Basil. "Must admit, Basil. I'm a little surprise. Couldn't have been easy for you to cheer on for Sunny."</p><p>Huh? "You also had a crush on Aubrey?" I guess it makes sense. Aubrey was the one to introduce Basil to our group back then.</p><p>Basil's and Aubrey's eyes widened. Kim coughed conspicuously.</p><p>"Y-yeah," Aubrey stuttered in panic. "Definitely. Basil confessed to me two years-"</p><p>"Don't bother, Aubrey," Basil interrupted. "Lying would only cause trouble down the line." He approached the fountain and sat on it after Aubrey scooched to give him some space. "Since we're being honest here and I did mess up, it's only fair."</p><p>"Hardly an equivalence," Kim pointed out. Basil shrugged, then looked at me.</p><p>"Sunny, I didn't have a crush on Aubrey. I… well… let's just say I don't swing for the home team."</p><p>"Ooooh," I said in understanding. "You do you. But… why would that make cheering for me hard if you don't like Aubrey that way."</p><p>"…Sunny… I was cheering for you."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>"Oh," I finally verbalize, looking embarrassedly to the side. "I… I'm sorry-"</p><p>"Don't be." Basil shrugged. "I made peace with you not being interested ages ago. Like I said, cheering for you and all that."</p><p>A bit too blasé for Basil; for his words to be taken at face value. But I conceded. I wanted to console him, but it didn't feel like I was the right person. Thankfully, Kim picked up the slack, sidling next to Basil into a one-armed, friendly hug.</p><p>"There, there. A toast to us who switched to the other team, but our crushes remained loyal!"</p><p>"You are a double agent," Aubrey pointed out.</p><p>"Details," Kim shrugged off. "But since you're insistent on butting in, who was your childhood crush?"</p><p>"Huh!?" Aubrey was flustered.</p><p>"I mean, we just revealed I was crushing on you…"</p><p>"I knew that already!" Aubrey shouted, but went ignored by Kim, who continued.</p><p>"…Basil on Sunny, and Sunny on you," she glared at me, then make the universal 'I'm watching you' gesture before refocusing her attention back to Aubrey. "All that's left is for you to tell us your childhood crush."</p><p>"I-I didn't have a childhood crush."</p><p>Oh Aubrey. You said that too quickly.</p><p>"It was Hero, wasn't it?" Kim deadpanned.</p><p>"Definitely Hero," Basil nodded.</p><p>"Really, with how much they fought, I thought it might be Kel," I added… even if deep down I knew it was Hero.</p><p>"It was neither of them!" Aubrey shrieked unconvincingly, face red as a tomato.</p><p>"Aubrey, every girl in Faraway had a crush on him," Kim pointed out.</p><p>"And some boys…" Basil muttered into his drink. If that wasn't damning evidence... "And Kel is Hero's brother, so there's some family resemblance there."</p><p>"K-Kel is nothing like Hero!" Aubrey managed to stutter through her embarrassment.</p><p>"So you do admit it was Hero," Kim smugly pointed out.</p><p>"Don't twist my words!"</p><p>Basil brough his hand to his chin in deep thought. "Nowadays Kel dresses better and cut his hair a bit, so he looks more like Hero. If it's a physical attraction, I can see how you could bridge the gap."</p><p>Aubrey abruptly stood up, shaking in equal part embarrassment and anger. "That does it. I'm leaving. Going back with the guys in Gino's. At least they know better than to badger me."</p><p>Kim clung to Aubrey's waist, who began to drag the tanned girl, slowly making her way to Gino's.</p><p>"Don't leave me!" Kim implored in mock despair, grinning through it all. "Who knows what could happen to helpless little me with these two men around!"</p><p>Nothing would happen. But yeah, in paper Basil and I are horrible people to be around.</p><p>"You'll live."</p><p>"But we're friends!"</p><p>"Is that so?" Aubrey asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because from my point of view, you're two simpering buffoons and my personal photographer." She made a point of glaring at Basil, who had taken the opportunity to snap a shot of Kim clinging to Aubrey.</p><p>Simpering buffoons? Harsh. But I didn't allow it to bother me. It was Aubrey just being her caustic self.</p><p>"Ok, ok," Kim said, standing up and placating Aubrey while tittering. "We'll stop bothering you."</p><p>"Hmph." Aubrey didn't look convinced.</p><p>"Come on, Aubrey," Basil implored. "It's all good fun. Besides, it's not like any of us is walking out of this with our pride intact."</p><p>"What about Kim?"</p><p>Basil titled his head. "What about her?"</p><p>"Oi!" Kim shouted indignantly at Basil's dismissal. But it worked, with Aubrey's chuckling. That was preferable over sulking.</p><p>"How about a toast?" Basil offered, raising his soda. "You're keen of those?"</p><p>Aubrey snorted. "Fine." She raised her beer. Kim and I followed her example. "What are we toasting to?"</p><p>"To our awkward teenage years," Kim said excitedly.</p><p>"To our awkward twenty-ones," Basil proposed.</p><p>"Shouldn't we invite the others to our toast?" I asked.</p><p>"What? No!" Aubrey said. "They'll cramp our style! Especially Mikhael."</p><p>"…we're toasting to our awkwardness," I pointed out.</p><p>"And have you seen what Basil and Sunny are wearing?" Kim said slyly. Basil and I looked at each other and at our clothes. Button up shirts and wooly vests. We've been wearing the same style since forever. We shrugged. Hard to contest that claim.</p><p>"Our awkwardness is the cool kind," Aubrey insisted. "Our two nerds' bad fashion notwithstanding."</p><p>"Damn right, sister," Kim agreed.</p><p>Basil laughed. "To our cool awkwardness, then."</p><p>The four of us clink our bottles. The memory immortalized.</p><p>-o-</p><p>"Basil, is morning."</p><p>From the fortress of solitude that was his bed, Basil reached for his cellphone and took a look at the time. He groaned. "Sunny, is seven in the morning!"</p><p>I tilted my head. "You woke up at this time yesterday. Earlier since I woke up to food."</p><p>"I didn’t go to sleep at three in the morning the day before." He raised his eyes and scowled through tired eyes. "You went to sleep at the same time and drank. How are you awake?"</p><p>I shrugged. "I've always woken up with the sun, no matter when or how I go to sleep. I'm a morning person."</p><p>After a beat, Basil's head fell back into his pillow with an undignified plop. "Of course. Leave it to someone named Sunny to be a morning person."</p><p>I mischievous smile appeared on my face, a spark of inspiration I couldn't allow to escape. "I would have thought you'd be thrilled about feeling the sunshine." A pillow smacked my face and I couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped my lips. Nor was I blind to the symmetry between this morning and yesterday's.</p><p>Leaving Basil to catch an hour or two more of sleep, I walked back to the living room. I considered getting a start on breakfast, but given Basil's current state, that ran the risk of cooling before he was once more due for the world of the living.</p><p>Maybe watch some TV? I considered it, but concluded I wasn't in the mood. Looking at the plants around the house, maybe doing a favor for Basil and water them was the course of action. But with how delicate his plants were during this time of the year; I didn't trust myself with them. I wasn't exactly a green thumb like Basil.</p><p>My eyes landed on a white tube leaning on the corner. I walked up to it and picked it up. Taking off the lid, I retrieved the fencing sword inside. Though, personally, I always thought calling it a sword was a bit of a disservice to other swords. But… a few repetitions sounded right up my alley.</p><p>Basil's house didn't have much in the way of space, so I put one more layer of clothes before walking outside, sword in hand. Recalling my fencing classes, I began with the basics. Repetition after repetition of the foundations of fencing. My reasons behind picking up fencing as a sport were probably not the healthiest. Something tells me my psychologist would have an aneurysm if I told her all of them. But after some thinking, and accepting the idea I needed some physically intensive hobby, fencing became a natural decision, inspired by happenstance after walking by a studio that taught it.</p><p>A huge plus of fencing was that it wasn't a team sport. Sure, you belonged to a team if you did it competitively. But as a pastime it was perfect for me. The benefits of working out and having some social interaction with my classmates without the pitfalls of depending on someone else and having others depending on me.</p><p>A bit of an evasion of the issue, admittedly. But it was the safe place I needed at the time.</p><p>Half an hour passed while I continued doing my repetitions on Basil's driveway. On my periphery I saw some movement. Finishing my set, I evened by breathing and turned towards my spectator.</p><p>"Yo!"</p><p>"Aubrey," I said with a tinge of disbelief. I would have expected her, like Basil, to be deep into their ninth dream.</p><p>"Morning, Sunny," she said back, saluting with one hand up. Yesterday she had to be carried back home by Kim and her brother. Turns out one more beer truly was her upper limit. And she looks the part too; her hair was a bit unkempt, hidden mostly below a beanie, while her clothes were a simple affair consisting of a sweater, a skirt, leggings, and boots without much thought put to them. She looked hangover and hanging in there. Guess she wasn't a morning person either.</p><p>"What's with that face?"</p><p>I adverted my eye. "N-nothing. Just wasn't expecting you to be up this early. Or here, for that matter."</p><p>Aubrey nodded. "Kim and Vance will come by later with breakfast from their pop's fast-food restaurant. I… I thought of coming. Here, early."</p><p>I nodded, ignoring how strange she was acting.</p><p>"What are you doing?" She asked. Her eyes landed on my foil. "I’ll be honest… I don't know how I feel with you swinging a sword in the open."</p><p>I blinked. I looked down at my foil. "Hardly a sword. No edge," I ran my finger across the 'blade', "and the tip is dull." I poked my foot with it.</p><p>Aubrey walked closer and gestured for the sword. I gave it to her. She did the same I did, verifying the dullness of both of the blade and tip. "Huh… I never knew fencing swords were like this. Makes sense. So you compete?"</p><p>I shrugged. "Not really. But I have entertained joining the college team."</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"What about you? I recall you practiced sports."</p><p>"I… I've been practicing softball again. Want to try out for the college team. If I get a spot, that's a full scholarship."</p><p>I frown. "You're having trouble paying?"</p><p>She remained silence, eyes glued to the sword.</p><p>"Aubrey, you can tell me."</p><p>She sighed. "I know. No more secrets, right?" She smiled ruefully. "I'm managing, but it's hard. I have a couple of aids, but not enough. And… after I left to college, mom got worse. You remember how she shut down after dad left, right?"</p><p>I nodded. I didn't actually see it happen since I had my own personal shutdown, but I saw the aftermath years later.</p><p>"I think that me leaving made it worse. In fact… I'm not staying home. I couldn't. I'm crashing at Kim's and Vance's place. So… yeah. I can manage the debts, but if I can get a scholarship… the team is pretty bad, so my chances aren't zero."</p><p>I couldn't really relate. My family had always been better off than hers, comfy in the upper middle class. Back then I didn't realize it, but looking back it was kind of obvious. The violin I owned might have been allegedly bought by everyone chipping in, but how true was that? It was a nice violin and no amount of saving will get five kids to gather the money needed without help from the parents. Mom must have helped a lot. And then there was the grand piano we used to own.</p><p>So yeah, I couldn't really relate. But Aubrey was an amazing athlete. "I'm sure you'll get a spot on the team."</p><p>She smiled. A beautiful tiny smile that had my heart once more doing flips. "Thanks." She looked up. "Hey," she hefted the fencing sword, "how about you teach me some of those sick moves you were doing when I got here?"</p><p>"Sick moves?" I asked. A tinge of amusement filtered through my voice.</p><p>"Yeah. Way fancier than the brutish way I swung my bat. So, what do you say?"</p><p>I nodded. I spent the next half an hour teaching her the basics of fencing. She was surprised how much of it had to do with footwork rather than managing the sword properly. Several times I had to step in to make minor correction to her form: lightly nudging her feet into position, moving her arm to the correct height. Several times I had to take her hands and readjust her grip given how counterintuitive the pistol grip was for someone who only knew about swords from movies. All while making an effort to ignore the physicality of our interactions.</p><p>At one point, I looked at the house, the sun hitting the window just right to make it glint on my face. I didn't notice any movement. Guess Basil was still asleep.</p><p>"This is harder than it looks," she commented after a set of the basic stabs.</p><p>"Becomes harder when you have an opponent in front of you and must react to them."</p><p>She sent me a skewed smirk. "You know, when I saw you yesterday, I was wondering what you did to get some muscles into that wiry frame of yours. Guess that's one mystery down."</p><p>I blushed. After yesterday's heart-to-heart, did she really have to point that out?</p><p>"WE BRING SUSTENANCE!"</p><p>Both Aubrey and I looked down the sidewalk. Kim and Vance were making their way towards us, Vance proudly holding paper bags above him while Kim smiled, quickly making her way as fast as the potentially frozen sidewalk allowed her.</p><p>"Ooooh, is that a sword? Gimme gimme gimme!"</p><p>Aubrey scoffed, amused by Kim's antics. Without warning, she lobbed the sword at the brown-haired girl, who yelped in surprise at the seemingly dangerous but ultimately inoffensive prop. Leaving Kim to look starry-eyed at the dull blade, Aubrey signaled Vance to follow. She turned to me. "Come on, I'm famished. Where's Basil?"</p><p>"Here," the blond answered as he opened the front door, bed hair and pajamas intact.</p><p>"Bummer," Aubrey pouted and crossed her arms. "I was hoping I could throw a bucket of freezing water at you."</p><p>"With friends like this…" Basil lamented.</p><p>"Move, nerd!" Kim startled Basil, pointing the fencing sword at him. "We have a long day ahead of us! First, we eat. Then we make sure you and Sunny are second only to Hero in today's party!"</p><p>"What about me?" Vance asked as he made his way into the house.</p><p>"Oh sweet brother of mine. We must play to our strengths and yours isn't the pretty boy arena. Yours is more of the big, cuddly teddy bear scene."</p><p>"I suppose…" Vance muttered. But I didn't really pay much attention. I was still hung up in the 'Hero' part.</p><p>"Hero?"</p><p>A flash blinded me out of my stupor. I was about to chide Basil. However, it wasn't Basil, but Aubrey who held the blonde's camera, other hand on hip and sassiness oozing from her. She looked at Basil and Kim. "Told ya' his face would be priceless. Totally here for the fireworks."</p><p>-o-</p><p>I didn't even care when Kim took a photo as I walked down the street towards my final resting place.</p><p>"Stop being drama queen, Sunny. This is Hero we're talking about. I give him one punch before he's satisfied."</p><p>"I give him two."</p><p>"You're on, Kimmy!"</p><p>I really wish Aubrey and Kim would stop discussing my date with Hero's fist. I couldn’t even enjoy how jaw-dropping gorgeous Aubrey looked in her salmon cocktail dress. Sure, the coat she was wearing until we arrived at Kel's and Hero's house covered most of it, but I had caught a glimpse before we left Basil's house. The image of her in that dress, high heels, expertly placed makeup, and beautifully brushed hair swept so that it fell over one shoulder was seared into my mind.</p><p>Honestly, Aubrey and Kim made sure we all looked our best. Even Basil and me. Kim wore a smart combo of black dress pants and a blue, glittery blouse. Her makeup was less pronounced than Aubrey's, enough to cover any natura blemish and make her eyes pop out.</p><p>Vance wore a black suit. According to Kim, his big frame was better suited for formal wear rather than semi casual. His beard was properly groomed and his hair meticulously brushed – plus some light base that his sister all but threatened him with.</p><p>Basil and I kept it simple. For a certain definition of simple.</p><p>Dress pants (black for me, dark green for him), solid color button-up shirts (black for me, pastel yellow for him), dress shoes that were Basil's (black for me, brown for Basil). Basil has a few buttons unbuttoned at the top. I had a white tie that only God knows where Kim and Aubrey got it. I had strict orders to loosen it, unbutton two buttons, and roll up my sleeves halfway through the night. Basil only had the 'roll up sleeves' instructions. Our hair was, and I quote, 'carefully unkempt to maximize impact'. Simple. Classy and casual at the same time. Basil wore it better than me. His pastel colors and naturally messy light hair lent itself well to the style.</p><p>I looked like an Oreo.</p><p>"You don't look like an Oreo," Aubrey said. Was I thinking out loud? "Despite what your name suggests, you don't really do colors, Sunny. For all the we joke about it, dark and mysterious really is your best look. Otherwise you look creepy or like a kid dressed by their mom."</p><p>"Thanks. Your faint praises damn me."</p><p>Aubrey smirked. "Careful, Sunny. Snark any harder and I might find myself swooning uncontrollably."</p><p>I bit my tongue. She has been teasing me like that since this morning. She took a sick pleasure on doing that. I knew it was such an Aubrey thing to do, but I really wish she wouldn't. Our walk slowed to a stop in front of a two-story house. Movement inside promised a festive environment. And a punch. Or two.</p><p>"This is a bad idea," Basil muttered. He looked intimidated by the house's opulence.</p><p>"No shit," Aubrey muttered back. "This easily ranks as your fourth worst idea. But is a distant fourth, so it's okay. Let's enjoy the fireworks."</p><p>"Aubrey!" I snapped.</p><p>"Oh, relax. We're among friends." She looked at me. And noticed where my eyes veered. "Oh. Don't worry." She sighed. "I told Kim and Vance everything."</p><p>I gaped. "Why?"</p><p>She looked shamefully to the side. "I needed someone to talk to. Someone without a stake on the matter…"</p><p>A felt an arm around my shoulder. "What happened to you was terrible," Kim said with sobering seriousness. "Just know that if you need anything, Vance and I are here for you."</p><p>That… is a nice gesture. "Thanks… so about-"</p><p>"We won't help you with Hero."</p><p>Damn.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me the New Year's party was here?" I asked Basil.</p><p>"You wouldn't have come. In fact, I feared you would have left during the night." I hate that sounded like something I'd definitely do.</p><p>A knock on the door froze Aubrey, Kim, Basil, and me.</p><p>"Vance!" Kim shouted.</p><p>"Better to just be done with it," Vance defended himself. "Like ripping off a bandage."</p><p>I stomped down the desire to run. Vance was right. I had to face this. Breathe in. Breathe out. I can do this. I tempered my resolve and prepared for whatever came out of the door.</p><p>Too fast for my liking, it opened.</p><p>"Hey! Vance. Looking sharp."</p><p>My stomach flipped.</p><p>"Kim, you're not shabby yourself!"</p><p>"Ass."</p><p>I… I cannot do this.</p><p>"Basil. Wow. Look at you. A heartthrob through and through."</p><p>"Hehe."</p><p>If I leave now…</p><p>"…who are you and what did you do with Aubrey?"</p><p>"You're just jealous I dressed myself and you had your mother dress you."</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>I should-</p><p>"And… Sunny?"</p><p>I flinched "Hey, Kel."</p><p>He hadn't changed. Sure, shorter hair and proper clothes, but he still had that carefree air about him. Not even the suit could damper that bright, happy-go-lucky attitude. It didn't in the photo of him and his family from five years ago, and it didn’t on the Kel in front of me. I didn't know what to expect, but the sudden hug I found myself in wasn't it. I was too stunned to even scold Basil's inopportune photoshoot. Kel broke off the hug, but his hands remained on my shoulders as he critically eyed me.</p><p>"You're looking good," Kel said. The honesty in his voice was gut-wrenching. I didn't deserve it.</p><p>Aubrey and Basil walked next to me. "A bit of an eyesore," Aubrey expressed, "but we did our best to clean him up nicely."</p><p>"I cannot understand how you and Sunny can be so flippant about that," Basil muttered. When the alternative was to feel sorry for yourself, laughing was a better coping mechanism.</p><p>Kel grinned. "Mom and Dad will be beyond happy to see you. And you should see Sally! She has grown a ton."</p><p>I… "Kel, why are you-"</p><p>"Shhh," he cut me off. "that was long ago." He grinned widely. "Aubrey is always saying how time heals all wounds."</p><p>"But the scars remain," Aubrey added.</p><p>"And is up to us to give those scars importance, So I chose not to!" Kel sounded proud, as if he had come up with a unique twist to Aubrey's words. But…</p><p>Both Basil and Aubrey stifled a laugh. "Sunny said something similar," Aubrey explained.</p><p>Kel laughed nervously. "Well damn. Guess you got me beat there, buddy. Point is, consider yourself forgiven. Now come inside! Don't just stand there in the cold."</p><p>With Kel moving aside, we filed into the house. The warmth from his home was just as I remembered. Truth be told, I felt a bit envious towards Kel and his family. They always look so close knit and unshakeable. Like no matter what the world threw at them, they would triumph over any adversity.</p><p>It was a beautiful family and one that I was ashamed to envy.</p><p>"Mom! Dad! Look who's here!"</p><p>Out of the kitchen, an older couple appeared.  Their friendly eyes roved over the assembled group, but came to a screeching halt upon reaching me.</p><p>"Sunny?" Kel's mom asked in disbelief. When it became clear that yes, I was myself, she rushed towards me, enveloping me in a hug. I felt a strange sense of déjà vu.</p><p>"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sunny," Kel's dad bombastically said as he joined his wife. "Haven't heard of you in years. Here I thought Kel let go of a friend when you moved. Now I see he follows his old man's advice about friends. GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"</p><p>As bombastic as always.</p><p>"That was my advice!" Kel's mom argued.</p><p>"Our advice then!" her husband diplomatically settled.</p><p>The overbearing sense of nostalgia and longing got the best of me. "T-thanks," I managed to say, wiping my eyes to avoid the tears forming.</p><p>"Now, now. You'll always have a home here," Kel's mom assured me. I nodded. Satisfied, she greeted the rest of our group. "Feel free to make yourself comfortable. I'm needed in the kitchen for the dinner."</p><p>"See you later, kids."</p><p>Both of Kel's parents retreated to the kitchen. Kel let out a sigh of relief while Aubrey smacked Basil on the head. Kim and Vance opted to step aside and let us deal with our demons.</p><p>"That's two down." He looked towards the bedrooms.</p><p>"Is Hero here?" Basil asked. Kel nodded.</p><p>"Is he… still… mourning?" Aubrey asked, unsure how to delicately put forth such a topic.</p><p>Kel shook his head. "I don't think so. But… I don't think he'll be happy about seeing Sunny." He looked at me. "Sunny… sorry for not keeping in contact. When you told us the truth… I felt betrayed. I felt so hurt and angry. And by the time I cooled off and realize I missed you… I was afraid to reach out."</p><p>"It's ok. I never blamed any of you, even if only Basil kept in touch. I never reached out myself." I extended a hand to Kel. "So how about we start over?"</p><p>Kel has always had an infectious grin. By the time he returned the handshake, I was smiling too, with Aubrey and Basil joining us.</p><p>"Sounds good to me!" Kel said. Then looked at Basil and winked. "Hope you caught my good side."</p><p>"Basil," I sighed. Our personal photographer, as Aubrey aptly put it, laughed nervously.</p><p>"So who's coming to this party?" I asked, eyeing the extensive amount of food on a table close by.</p><p>Kel began to count on his fingers. "Let's see. There's Cris and her parents. Kim, Vance, and their dad. Sean, Karen, and their daughter… I think that's about it."</p><p>Kim took that opportunity to scuttle next to Kel and elbow him. "Ho ho ho, Cris I heard? Rumors has it of a certain blue-dyed girl and a dashing tan-skinned boy rendezvousing by a hidden lake."</p><p>"Wait!" Aubrey spoke up. "Really?" She smirked. "Kel, you sly fox!"</p><p>"LIBEL!"</p><p>"Slander," Basil corrected Kel. "Libel is written."</p><p>"What he said," Kim nodded. "Come on, Kel. I need the deets!"</p><p>"I plead the fifth. Changing subject. Sunny, how's college?"</p><p>Between finger food and refreshment, we spend a good couple of hours talking. At some point Sally – Kel's kid sister – greeted us. Last time I saw her she was but a baby, so it was a bit of a shock to see her walking around and talking.</p><p>We bounced from topic to topic. I told Kel my plan of becoming a writer, while Aubrey and Kim supplemented me by telling him the embarrassing details about the story I wanted to write. I asked Kel what he was studying, hoping to finally put to rest that mystery. To my horror, he laughed and said "Something". He didn't know what he was studying and was too scared to ask at this stage, so he wouldn't know until he graduated and read his diploma. I didn't thought Basil meant his words so… literally. At least he was doing well in his classes, it seems.</p><p>A couple of times Kim tried to pry Kel's supposed love life out of him to zero avail, Aubrey enlightened us with some scholarly knowledge of psychology or another, Basil commented on his job as a newspaper's photographer (and took a photo to allegedly prove a point), Vance and Kim talked about how they were considering entrepreneurship to follow their dad's steps.</p><p>Slowly but surely the other guests arrived: Kim's and Vance's father all but kidnapped them in tearful joy. Karen and Sean apparently became solid friends with both Kel's parents and Kim's and Vance's dad. Apparently, they were quick to have a daughter after I last saw them. Karen might have been pregnant back then in fact, if only a few weeks in. Would explain their closeness with Kel's parents if their daughter following Sally like a little sister meant anything.</p><p>When Cris arrived with her parents, she recognized me and asked about the seashell necklace she gifted me before I moved. I still have it decorating my room back home. She also threw tinder into the fire that was Kim questioning Kel by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Aubrey whispered to both me and Basil that there was definitely something going on, despite Kel's claims of the 'now corrected term' slander. It didn't help that Cris giggled at that and refused to vouch for Kel's claims, instead also pleading to the fifth and clinging to him, much to Kel's dismay and Basil's and Kim's overall delight.</p><p>At no point Hero appeared. That was the one thing that kept most of us on edge. Kel assured us he was here, although nowadays he spent the bulk of his day on his cellphone. He wasn't a hermit, Kel insisted, but it was clear he got himself a life not completely compatible with the rustic charms of Faraway. To be fair, it was kind of expected for someone studying to be a doctor. It was nothing short of a miracle he could even be here for the holidays.</p><p>"You're tense." Aubrey leaned next to me, sipping at a cup of white wine, looking placidly at Basil running up and down, documenting the party for posterity.</p><p>"Am I that obvious?"</p><p>"A bit," she admitted apologetically. "Everything will be fine, Sunny. Everyone already accepted you being here. Hero won’t be different."</p><p>"It's different with him." Of all of them, Hero took Mari's death the hardest. Sometimes I think even harder than me in some aspects. When Basil and I told them the truth, old wounds ripped open and harsh words were exchanged. And at no point during the last five years I received any indication that Hero regretted his words or cutting ties.</p><p>"Even if he doesn't accept you, you still have the rest of us. Basil, Kim, Vance, even Kel." She looked at her drink, swirling her cup languidly. "And me."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"But enough of depressing topics." She took a gulp of her wine, then look at me ardently. "Tell me more about your story."</p><p>"You are awfully interested in it." Honestly, it made me bit unnerved.</p><p>"Of course I am. If you're using my likeness, I want to make sure I approve. Wouldn't do to receive royalties for projects I don't agree with."</p><p>"I could just write you out," I offered. "It's not like I need to present it exactly how I dreamed it."</p><p>"Hmmm," she mused. "Let's keep that as plan B. I'm guessing keeping those details intact mean something to you."</p><p>I would be lying if I say they didn't.</p><p>"Hey, I know you're scrapping the whole puppy crush thing off my character, but did that get somewhere in the unedited version?"</p><p>Why was she asking me that? Why was she so interested? I dared to look at her. I saw nothing but harmless curiosity in her eyes. Luckily, this was something I could answer without dying of embarrassment.</p><p>"Not really. I stopped dreaming – daydream or otherwise – about it around, well…" I tapped my eyepatch.</p><p>"O-oh. Yeah, I guess that would be a jolt." She took another sip, obviously composing herself.</p><p>"It's the reason I'm unsure what turn the story takes. If I take inspiration from life, it would be… heavy. But if I don't go that route, I would need to write something completely new."</p><p>"Why not both?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I mean…" Aubrey paused to collect her thoughts. "You'll have like an editor and stuff, right? Write both and see which one fits best." She averted her eyes. "I could give you my opinion too… if you want."</p><p>"You want to read it?"</p><p>She canted her head. "Why you sound so surprised? I do. Why not? Sounds interesting."</p><p>"Then you'll be the third person to know. Maybe the fourth."</p><p>"Fourth?" She sounded offended.</p><p>"After the professor helping me, Basil, and whoever ends up being my editor," I explained with an apologetic smile.</p><p>"…I suppose that's fair. I'm taking you up on that offer."</p><p>I nodded. Sure, it was embarrassing. But a part of me relished at the idea of Aubrey caring enough to read my story. Looking down at my wrist, my watch indicated there was only a little over an hour before midnight."</p><p>"Any New Year's resolution?" Aubrey asked.</p><p>"Other than my book? Hmmm." I took a few seconds to think carefully. "I guess I could look into joining the fencing team. If you can do softball, I can do fencing."</p><p>The pout on her face almost made me snicker. "Not fair!" She exclaimed. "Now I'll definitely have to try out."</p><p>"So I can expect a 'Thank You' note when you get in?"</p><p>She sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Just… don't be such a stranger. I'm not a seer to guess where you live."</p><p>Our chitchat was cut short when Kel's mom walked into the room, eyes scanning it like a machine straight out of a dystopian movie and mind set on a warpath. I knew that look. My heart tried to jump out of my throat. Aubrey grabbed my hand in reassurance, worry in her eyes. Seems I wasn't as subtle as I hoped.</p><p>"Sally!" – Sally ran to her mother, seemingly not noticing the intensity of the woman – "Go fetch your older brother."</p><p>Sally, with all the innocence her little self could muster, looked around the room and pointed at Kel. "He's there with his girlfriend."</p><p>Bless Sally and her six years old precociousness. Aubrey chortled into her hand, trying to cover her laughter to poor results. For a moment even I forgot about my dread and also laughed, basking on Kel's sputtering and chocking on food, Cris's giggle, and everyone's else amusement. Except maybe Cris's parents. They seemed conflicted between being amused and murdering Kel.</p><p>"Your other older brother, princess," Sally's mother corrected tenderly, her amusement at Sally's faux pas overriding her annoyance towards Hero's absence.</p><p>"Okay!" The little girl skipped out of the room, shouting "BIG BRO" all the way.</p><p>Aubrey grabbed my sleeve, as if she was wary I would bolt through the door. She wasn't far off. I couldn't help but feel that something would happen and that the festivities will be ruined. And it will all be my fault.</p><p>"It's not your fault," Aubrey whispered. I'm pretty sure I didn't talk out loud, so my face must have told her everything.</p><p>The sound of footsteps came from the door Sally had run off. The little girl came running; giggling and hugging her mother, looking for praises for a job well done.</p><p>She was soon followed by a man a few years older than me. He hadn't changed since I last saw him. It made sense. Hero was almost three years older and there wasn't much growing left for him when I last saw him. Like Kel, he was suited up for the occasion, but it was clear he wore it much better.</p><p>"Sorry Mom. I lost track of time," Hero apologized, solely focusing on the disapproving scowl his mother wore. He laughed it up. "Hey, it's a party. Why is everyone so qui-"</p><p>Like he was about to say, it was quiet and a quick side glance told me why. As soon as Hero appeared, everyone around my age, including Cris, tensed and were cautiously alternating between looking at Hero and looking at me, waiting for the shoe to drop. And with half the attendants deadly quiet, it didn't take much for the rest to pick up that something was wrong.</p><p>"What is he doing here?"</p><p>I flinched. The acidity of his words hit hard. Harder than I cared to admit. Next to me, Aubrey shifted, as if ready to jump between me and Hero if it came to blows. I even feared she would throw the first punch.</p><p>"Oh, Sunny was in town and he came to spend-"</p><p>"<em>Why </em>is he here!?" He almost shouted. It was clear he was restraining himself from making an even bigger scene.</p><p>I was in shock. I had never seen either Kel or Hero actively disrespect their mother. They skirted her orders before, pushing boundaries, testing how much they can get away with. But never outright interrupt or disobey her. And their mother was just as shocked, out of words at the unexpected heat in Hero's question.</p><p>Kel was the first to react. "Hey! Don't talk to Mom like that!"</p><p>"So you're defending <em>him </em>now?"</p><p>"I'm not defending-"</p><p>"I cannot believe you'll side with that murderer!"</p><p>"HENRY!" Hero's father yelled.</p><p>"NO! You don’t know what he did! If you knew you wouldn’t risk our family with him."</p><p>Without warning, he strode towards me. Like deer in the headlights, I could only watch as he approached, his movement in slow motion to my eyes. My body didn't even react when Aubrey got between Hero and me.</p><p>"Aubrey. Move." Hero ordered.</p><p>"Make me. I dare you." Aubrey challenged.</p><p>"How can you side with him? He-"</p><p>"I know what he did," Aubrey cut him off. "A twelve years-old made a terrible mistake that has haunted him for almost a decade. Big fucking whoops." The curse word earned more than few gasps from those present. "Of all people, you should know kids make mistakes."</p><p>Hero gritted his teeth. "Murdering his sister and staging her suicide is not a mistake."</p><p>I had enough. I caught Aubrey's arm as she winded up and prepared to punch Hero. That took off the steam out of her. She looked back, at me, confused and with the slow dawning realization that she had been about to break Hero's face. Not the somewhat restrained hook she decked me with yesterday, but a real nose-first punch with all her weight behind it. Seeing her shame only made me feel worse.</p><p>She shouldn't be fighting my battles like this. Gently, I pushed her back and stepped forward, facing Hero. Never breaking eye contact, I kept my voice leveled.</p><p>"Sorry for ruining the night. I'll leave." I ignored the protests around the room. "For what's worth, I'm not holding this against you." I turned towards the party's hosts, but didn't meet their eyes. "Thanks for having me… and sorry about this."</p><p>Silently, I made my way to the front door. I didn't dare looking at the faces of those that didn't know what happened. Hero had aired that skeleton to anyone who cared to hear and I didn't trust myself to endure their judgmental eyes.</p><p>Thankfully, the night was beautiful and pristine. With no destination, I walked.</p><p>-o-</p><p>No matter how much time passes, some things never change. That was the immutable truth of Faraway. In Faraway, the soda was five years expired and going to ten, the roads were in a permanent state of construction and I had found two nickels just walking down the street. On that same vein, the hidden lake remained hidden for some forsaken reason. The superstitious man in me was beginning to think the place was protected by some spirit averse to the unstoppable progress of time.</p><p>I sat on the little moor by the lake. Fifty-five minutes to midnight and here I am, spending it alone with my miserable self.</p><p>"You're not miserable."</p><p>I didn’t react as Basil sat next to me. I did tense when Aubrey did the same at my other side, hugging her winter coat tightly around her.</p><p>"You know how long it took us to find you?" She asked, pouting and struggling to take off her footwear. "Too much to do it while wearing heels. My feet are killing me. I hate this town and their perpetually in construction roads!"</p><p>I laughed. The absurdity of it all was too much. "You didn't have to come looking for me."</p><p>"Of course we did," Basil said. "I invited you to spend New Year here. I refuse to be such a bad host and leave you be."</p><p>"Besides… energies are running high back at the house," Aubrey explained. "Hero and his parents got into a shouting match. Basil and I could sneak out because we were alone. Kim and the others wanted to come, but they need to reassure their parents first. Not… everyone is as understanding."</p><p>"Did you text them we found Sunny?"</p><p>Aubrey nodded at Basil.</p><p>"Thanks," I muttered. I really didn't want to be alone. "I don't deserve you."</p><p>Aubrey elbowed me playfully. "Nonsense. Our friendship has survived rougher patches. We'll get through." She leaned back and exhaled; a puff of breath visible in the cold. We stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes, either staring at the frozen lake or gazing at the starry sky.</p><p>"Sunny?" Aubrey continued gazing at the sky as she talked.</p><p>"Hmmm?"</p><p>"I… I never thanked you."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>She lowered her eyes, looking at the lake. "Remember before you left town? When we had that fight here?"</p><p>I nodded. Basil remained quiet, intently listening to the conversation.</p><p>"I pushed Basil into the lake. And he didn't know how to swim. I… god, at the time I didn't realize it, but I…" Aubrey looked at Basil. "…almost killed you."</p><p>My throat constricted.</p><p>"It wasn't your fault, Aubrey-"</p><p>"But it was!" Aubrey cut off Basil. She brough her legs up and hugged her knees. "But it was," she repeated softly. "When you and Sunny told us the truth… I was so mad. Angrier than Hero, even. I couldn't believe what you did."</p><p>"You didn't leave your house for weeks," Basil commented.</p><p>"I had a lot of time to think. About those last few days. W-when I realize how c-close I came to... doing that to Basil… I…"</p><p>The first few sobs escaped her. But she recovered quickly, bringing her accelerated breathing under control. That didn't stop me from automatically placing an arm around her and console her. I was a bit surprised when she leaned into me, but I paid it no mind.</p><p>"It took longer for me to… understand. But when I did… I realized I couldn't be mad at either of you. I was sixteen. In the end nothing happened, and yet I was so scared. Thinking you two actually went through that at twelve…" Her big eyes – turquoise from her contact lenses and bright under the moonlight – glistened. "How can I blame you? I cannot even begin to understand what you went through and I a-almost…"</p><p>Realizing her voice broke again towards then end, she stopped, allowing time to recollect herself.</p><p>"I'm glad you didn't go through that," Basil broke the somber silence. "Having Something like that following you… I don't wish it on anyone."</p><p>I nodded. I couldn't agree more.</p><p>"Thanks for saving Basil back then, Sunny… and me, I guess." She shifted further into the half hug I was giving her.</p><p>"You should thank Hero," I said. "I just stupidly jumped into the lake forgetting I cannot swim either."</p><p>"Ugh," Aubrey groaned, hiding her face on my shoulder. "Henry is an idiot and should know better. I'll credit Sunny instead."</p><p>"You jumped first," Basil supplied.</p><p>"Don't hold it against Hero," I pleaded. "Please, don't blame him. And he hates being called Henry."</p><p>"He should know better," Aubrey insisted. "When he stops being an idiot, I'll stop calling him Idiot."</p><p>"Henry," Basil corrected.</p><p>"That's what I said!"</p><p>I sighed. "How would you like it if I called you Aubergine?"</p><p>…</p><p>"I… don’t… mind." That sounded like passing a kidney stone.</p><p>"Aubergine," I repeated. Truth be told, I liked the name, but Aubrey's expression was worth its weight in gold.</p><p>Her hold on my arm became an iron grip. "I. Do. Not. Mind."</p><p>Basil and I chuckled. Aubrey noticed I was just teasing, and also gave her own little laugh tinged with disbelief and relief.</p><p>"We are a mess," she said.</p><p>"I think we recovered well," Basil responded.</p><p>She snorted. "Kinda… I could use a smoke just about now."</p><p>I raised a brow. Aubrey smoked?</p><p>"You smoke?" Basil asked. "You know that kills."</p><p>"I’m not a Henry, Basil. I don't really smoke. At least like Vance does. But I have tried it once or twice. And let me tell you, this sounds like one of those times I could use the distraction."</p><p>"You shouldn't smoke…" Basil lamented.</p><p>"Don't be a wet blanket. You don't drink, either. Get a vice. Enjoy life. Right Sunny?"</p><p>"I don't smoke, either," I pointed out.</p><p>Aubrey blinked. "You have to be the worst writer ever. Don't you watch movies? All writers smoke and live a life of sin."</p><p>"Those are rock stars," Basil deadpanned.</p><p>Aubrey waved him off. "Writers are the rock stars of words."</p><p>"…That's definitely a take that just came into existence," I said.</p><p>"I know, right?" Aubrey purposely missed the point. "So… what degenerate and scandalous action you enjoy behind closed walls?"</p><p>"Your idea of breaking the ice sucks." Despite Basil's words, I had to admit Aubrey's attempts to distract us was working.</p><p>"Shut up. Nobody asked you, Basil." – but she did – "Sunny?"</p><p>"None?" I tried.</p><p>"Yeah. No. Someone one like you doesn't just get a 'None' as their answer. Try again."</p><p>But that was the truth. "I don't know… maybe I'm a masochist for hanging out with you?"</p><p>Aubrey covered her mouth mockingly. "Ooooh, the depravity. How will you top that, Basil?"</p><p>Basil looked at Aubrey and I was floored. I didn't know Basil had it in him to look at someone as if they were the stupidest person on the planet. As if they had just said something so asinine that it was a small miracle the gods of Olympus hadn't parted the clouds to allow Zeus a clear shot to smite and rid the Earth and the gene pool of their stain.</p><p>And I wasn't the only one that got the poetic message. Aubrey did too and became abashed. "O-oh. R-right. I forgot. That was insensitive of me."</p><p>Basil sighed. "It's ok. You guys being here with me is all I need. That and a way out of this town." He pinched his nose. "And now probably that cigarette you were offering, too."</p><p>"You have to admit, it would make for a pretty badass photo."</p><p>Basil chuckled at Aubrey's words. "That's true."</p><p>"Ask and you shall receive."</p><p>A hand offered Basil said cigarette. Turning around, Kim stood behind us, a packet of the death sticks on one hand and a death stick in offer on the other. Behind her, Vance, Kel, and Cris were carrying food, and some bags of what looks like fireworks.</p><p>The three of us stood up and stepped off the moor. "What are you doing here?" I asked, wondering why they weren't back at the party.</p><p>"Looking for you, silly," Kel answered with his trademarked grin. "I had to promise Mom an entire month of helping her cleaning the house. You better appreciate this!"</p><p>I looked at Kim, Cris, and Vance. "And your parents are okay with this?"</p><p>Vance shrugged. "Dad understands this is important."</p><p>Cris wasn't as relaxed and nonchalant, shifting nervously left and right. "I might need to pull a Kel and promise something… as well as talk them down from lynching you. But don't worry. I'll manage."</p><p>"You… shouldn't have," I choked, moved by their actions.</p><p>"But we did," Kel insisted, "so stop being mushy and let's prepare to receive this year with a bang and unhealthy amounts of Orange Joe!"</p><p>Next to me, Aubrey paled. "Oh God, is that two liters of the thing!?"</p><p>Indeed, Kel was holding victoriously a bottle of the saccharine and, if the word choice was left to Aubrey, putrid beverage.</p><p>"Keep that pungent abomination away from me!" Aubrey hissed.  "What do you see in him?"</p><p>"Haha," Cris laughed nervously. "He has admirable traits beyond… his questionable taste in food."</p><p>"Hey, stop bullying," Kel whined. But only for a second, as he presented the orange bottle to Aubrey as an offering. "Come on, Aubrey! You cannot say you don't like it if you don't try it."</p><p>"I said NO! Kim, tell me you brought me something drinkable."</p><p>"I got your back, sister!"</p><p>Aubrey hugged Kim. "You are a lifesaver." While keeping the hug, she glared at Kel. "And Kel?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You still owe me a dollar."</p><p>"Ah man. That was five years ago! I was hoping you forgot."</p><p>While Kel and Aubrey continued their bickering, the rest of us began to set up the fireworks in preparation for midnight. Vance was pivotal in our efforts, expertly setting up things safely and with enough time left to serve some drinks and snacks into an improvised winter picnic, leisurely waiting for the magic hour.</p><p>Aubrey stuck out her tongue as the sickeningly sweet taste of Kel’s favorite soda reached her lips. “Sunny… if I die from sugar overdose, please stab Kel.” She offered me the offensive drink. Taking a sip and sampling it… it was sugary, but Aubrey was definitely exaggerating.</p><p>“Why you accepted the challenge in the first place?” Basil asked.</p><p>“Because I’m right and she doesn’t want to accept it,” Kel answered for Aubrey, taking a gulp of his sugar bomb to make a point. Cris took a sip of her own cup and scrunched her face. She was quick to dump the entire content into Kel’s cup. I didn't have a boyfriend to do that, so I just threw it brazenly behind me, where it splashed on the floor and fizzled ominously. I gestured Kim to refill with wine.</p><p>Kel looked at his almost overboard cup, then at Cris, who smiled apologetically, then at me, who drank my much better and much more drinkable cup. "Everybody is a critic," he muttered while Cris giggled.</p><p>"Cute. Sickeningly so," Aubrey deadpanned. "Kim, hit me with something actually drinkable."</p><p>"How about a high-end wine from the best mass-produced winery this side of nowhere and imported to the discount section of the local market." Kim's posh accent left something to desire. Like a drink to forget it.</p><p>"Lovely," Kim accepted the wine in a cup.</p><p>The sound of a bush, on the direction of the park, caught our attention. Walking towards us, unaware of the world and eyes glued to the ground, Hero was lost in thought, kicking a can that seemed to have escaped the reckoning of both the recycling cult (was that still a thing?) and the lady that managed the lemonade stand.</p><p>He kicked the can too hard, and send it flying towards Kel, who masterfully stopped it and began to juggle it with his legs, before returning it to Hero, where it bumped on his chest. He looked… lost.</p><p>"Hey there, bro," Kel greeted. His habitual grin had a tiny edge to it. "So… Mom and Dad finally threw you out and named me his favorite. It's ok. You can keep half of the trophies."</p><p>Hero didn't answer. He didn't even look at me in anger. It worried me and it worried Kel, whose smile dimmed.</p><p>"H-hey, don't tell me they made Sally the favorite. She still wets her bed! She's adorable, but we cannot lose to that!"</p><p>His joke fell flat on Hero. And Hero's lack of reaction soured it for the rest of us.</p><p>"Hero, what's wrong?" Basil asked. He always was the more empathetic of us.</p><p>That seemed to snap Hero off his stupor. "They… knew."</p><p>My fist clenched and my face hardened.</p><p>"Sunny?" Aubrey spoke up, noticing my reaction.</p><p>"They knew," Hero repeated, lost to the happenings around him, his look haunted. "Mom and Dad knew about Mari." He met our eyes. His voice picked up steam. "They knew about Mari. About the tree, about Sunny… they… knew."</p><p>"Come on, bro. Calm down. They-"</p><p>"THEY KNEW!" Hero finally snapped. "The fucking knew! They fucking knew Sunny murdered her!" – I flinched – "They fucking knew the suicide was a farce!" – Basil averted his eyes – "And they fucking hid it for NINE! FUCKING! YEARS!"</p><p>"Hero, calm down."</p><p>Hero ignored Kel. He paced around, hands on his head, his normally messy hair messier by the second. "Four years wondering why she did it. Five more with the guilt of knowing. And they knew." He looked at me. "And they welcomed you to our home. With my baby sister. And…" His eyes widened in realization. "And you're not surprised."</p><p>He walked towards me in large strides. Aubrey put herself between us, prepared to fight off Hero if needed. But it wasn't necessary. He stopped at a respectful distance. Whether because that was his intention from the start or because Aubrey was legitimately intimidating was anyone's guess.</p><p>"You knew," he stated.</p><p>"I suspected." I confirmed. But based on Hero's increasingly enraged glare, that wouldn't be enough. "My parents know. It's the reason Dad left. Our families were close. You and Mari were close," – Hero visibly forced himself to stay calm – "Mom must have told them."</p><p>"H-how did they found out?" Basil asked. Everyone else listened intently.</p><p>I looked at him sadly "Basil… we were twelve. We didn't get away with it. Ma… someone doesn't die of blunt trauma, with very visible bruises, and then… hang themselves."</p><p>"But then why there were no repercussions?" Kim asked.</p><p>I shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe someone didn't do their work. Or my parents somehow managed to swept it under the rug."</p><p>"Since when?" Hero asked.</p><p>"Three years ago. I… asked Mom. I realized things didn’t add up." It has been hard at the time, but by now I had come to terms with it. Recalling how calm and happy Hero looked seconds before he saw me… I really shouldn’t have come here.</p><p> "How do you do it?" Hero's face looked gaunt; unsure of what to do now. "How can you be so calm?"</p><p>Wasn't it obvious?</p><p>"I'm not calm," I said. "I've never been. But I manage. You know I've never been the most emotive guy." I smiled mirthlessly. "It helps fooling people into thinking I'm just antisocial."</p><p>I looked around. Everyone but Aubrey and Kel stood at a respectful distance; Kel kept close to his brother, whose thousand-yard stared burn a hole into the ground, while Aubrey stood ready, not convinced Hero wouldn't lunge and strangle me. Basil, Kim, Vance, and Cris remained quiet, either due to having nothing to say or because they felt it wasn't their place to interrupt.</p><p>"Why are you here?" Hero asked. "Why did you come back?"</p><p><em>'And ruined everything,'</em> went unsaid.</p><p>"Because I made all of you promises." Everyone looked at me confused. At face value, the promises were more to myself than to them, but to me it didn't felt like that.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Kel asked.</p><p><em>'Friends are supposed to be there for each other.'<br/></em>"I promised Kel that I'll be there for all of you."</p><p>Kel laughed unsurely. "That sounds like something I'd promise."</p><p>I shrugged. "You are an inspiration."</p><p><em>'Maybe one day… things can go back to the way they were before.'</em><br/>"I promised Basil to try and fix things. To bring us back together."</p><p>"It's hard," Basil solemnly said.</p><p>I nodded. "It is."</p><p><em>'I hope you can find some peace… or you know… some happiness.'<br/></em>"I promised Aubrey that out there, I will find some peace." I looked at Aubrey and smiled. "Or… you know… some happiness"</p><p>Aubrey snorted. "You remember that… Idiot."</p><p>"'I'll take your words at heart. I am an idiot."</p><p>I finally looked at Hero in the eyes</p><p><em>'We made the mistake of leaving each other when we needed each other the most. This time… we'll stay together.'</em><br/>"I promised you that we'll stay together."</p><p>Hero averted his eyes.</p><p><strong><em>"We all make mistakes…It's tough to own up to them sometimes, but you'll forgive yourself, won't you?"</em><br/></strong>"And I… I promised Mari to forgive myself. I'm not that good at keeping promises. But I'm trying, Hero. I'm trying."</p><p>"To be fair, we all suck at it," Aubrey said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Except Basil. He's the only one of us in the straight and narrow."</p><p>Hero kept his eyes down. "I don't know if I can forgive you, Sunny."</p><p>"What is your-" I pulled Aubrey back mid-bristling and shook my head.</p><p>I addressed Hero. "I don't expect your forgiveness. I cannot say I deserve it. But I did make those promises. If not out loud, to myself. Life has been hectic since I left, but I intent to do my best to keep them." I extended a hand. "You don't have to forgive me, but how about a truce? If not for us, for everyone else?"</p><p>I was a bit glad it was cold, so I could hide my apprehension and accompanying trembling in the night. I knew I wasn't the most talkative guy around, but I push onward and did it. I extended an olive branch to Hero. Not the one I would have preferred, but the one he might accept. The ball was now on his court.</p><p>Hero's hand twitched. He eyed mine as if it was an otherworldly appendage; like a tentacle poking out of a hole. I had to forcefully stop my lips from twirling upward at the humorous reminder.</p><p>"I… don't know…"</p><p>Those words didn't sound as convincing as he probably hoped. All he needed was a push, but I couldn't give it to him.</p><p>But Kel could.</p><p>"Come on, Hero!" His brother nearly toppled Hero as he placed an arm around him and held him close. "Do it for me. For Mom, Dad, Sally." He raised his cup filled with the carbonated orange substance. "Only for tonight. So that we can welcome the New Year in-" he looked down at this watch, "-crap, fifteen minutes!?"</p><p>Kel's whimsical amiability netted a tiny smile from Hero. Kel grabbed Hero's hand and place it on mind, giving Hero a meaningful look. And with that, Hero's hesitation shattered. He looked at me. "Truce."</p><p>The trepidation gripping at my heart lessened. Even if it only was temporary, maybe I could keep my silent promise to Hero.</p><p>A flash made me blink.</p><p>"Kimberly?" Aubrey said emotionlessly.</p><p>"Aubergine?" Kim riposted. Kim wasn't fond of her complete name either.</p><p>"Smack Basil on the head for me."</p><p>"Wha-OUCH! How do you hit harder than Aubrey!?"</p><p>A twinge of a smile graced Hero's smile. "You don't change, do you, Aubrey?"</p><p>A drink was pushed into Hero's hand, forcing me to let go of it.  I haven't even noticed I was still holding it. Thanks Aubrey, for cutting my handshake just as it was getting awkward.</p><p>"You can thank me later for breaking that," - she waved at our handshake – "awkward whatever that was."</p><p>Oh, so she noticed.</p><p>Hero took a sip and appraised the drink. "Cheap wine?"</p><p>"Better than Orange Joe."</p><p>"Touché." He looked a Kel. "You still drink that thing?"</p><p>"Et tu, Hero?" Kel lamented.</p><p>"OK y'all, enough squawking." Kim ordered, dragging everyone but Vance together. "New Year is fast approaching and I'm not going to have you miss my brother's hard work!"</p><p>She looked around. "Everyone has their poison?" We raised our cups. "Kel… you do realize poison is a figure of speech, right?"</p><p>"Come on," Kel protested. "Hero, back me up!"</p><p>Hero drank his wine. "As a pediatrician in training, I cannot in good conscience recommend anyone to drink Orange Joe."</p><p>"But you can drink cheap wine!?"</p><p>"My patients cannot legally drink wine."</p><p>"Kim and Vance have cigarettes." Kel took a second look. "Basil and Aubrey have cigarettes!"</p><p>"I'm a pediatrician. They fall outside my jurisdiction."</p><p>Kel was left speechless at the pretzel of a logic that was Hero's explanation. The rest of us laughed. Vance joined us once the last-minute preparations were completed.</p><p>"It's good that you're here, Hero," Basil said, finally escaping Kim's retribution and standing next to me.</p><p>"I'm not sure if I'm truly back," Hero responded, his gaze still distant and unsure.</p><p>"Don't be a downer," Kel insisted. "We got enough of that for a night."</p><p>"Ugh," Hero groaned. "Mom is going to kill me for ruining New Year's Eve. I'll have to clean the house for a month."</p><p>"Hey," Kel protested. "I promised that already. Get your own punishment."</p><p>Hero smiled bashfully and nodded. He looked at Aubrey and Basil, the former chewing at her unlit cancer stick. "Kel has a point. Cigarettes kill."</p><p>"Tell that to Kim and Vance," Aubrey muttered.</p><p>"I just want it as a prop for one photo," Basil explained. "I cannot continue just taking photos of us making flower crowns. Need to bolster my portfolio."</p><p>"And nothing bolsters a portfolio than good looking people doing bad things," Kim said. "I can take the photo so you can appear in it," she offered Basil.</p><p>"Thanks," Basil said. He looked a Hero. "Care to join us? For old times' sake?"</p><p>"…Sure," Hero relented and raised his cup. "For one night… things can be like they used to be."</p><p>"Damn right!" Aubrey joined in with her cup. "Let future us worry about tomorrow. A toast!"</p><p>"What is it with you and toasts?"</p><p>"Sunny, I blame you and the role of toasts in your story." She dragged me and my own drink to her ever-growing circle of drinks and Kel's concoction.</p><p>"Countdown is starting," Vance announced. "Ten"</p><p>"Nine," Kel was quick to follow, lightly shoving Cris.</p><p>"Eight," Cris joined in, mirth in her voice.</p><p>"Seven," Kim shouted with gusto.</p><p>"Six," Aubrey continued. "Pass the ball, Hero!"</p><p>"Five." He tried his best.</p><p>"Four," Basil kept the ball rolling, camera in hand and ready.</p><p>"Three," I said with a bit of embarrassment. I wasn't one for the limelight.</p><p>"…crap, we don't have ten people!" Kel, and everybody else, realized.</p><p>"ONE!" Kim quickly recovered. Just in time for Vance's fireworks to shoot to the sky.</p><p>The explosion, both of our fireworks and those from the rest of the town, drowned our cheers and the night became a blur… for many reasons.</p><p>When I came to Faraway, this wasn't how I expected the New Year to greet us… but it was definitely better. Time and distance dulled my resolve. Looking at the happy faces of my friend… the path ahead was still ridden with pitfalls. But I was determined to push through.</p><p>Time heals all wounds, but the scars remain. It is up to us how much importance we give those scars. How much we allow the dull pain and discomfort that remains to stop us. How, during the healing process, we take care of us and overcome the injuries.</p><p>It is a slow process, but I believed… we are healing. Slowly, but surely.</p><p>-o-</p><p>12/29/2001 – Sunny's Back!<br/><strong>&lt;A photo of a man and a woman at the dining table&gt;</strong><br/>Sunny is back! I wasn't actually expecting him to accept my invitation. He doesn't look happy about Polly's praises. Classic Sunny. At the time I was afraid of how Sunny would react to my New Year's Eve plans.</p><p>-o-</p><p>12/30/2001 – He's asleep<br/><strong>&lt;A photo of a sleeping boy. The sofa looks comfortable&gt;</strong><br/>He might not look like it, but Sunny has always been a morning person. In that taciturn way of his, of course. This is a rare photo of him sleeping. He looks so peaceful!</p><p><strong>Aubrey's Note:</strong> He does look peaceful…</p><p>-o-</p><p>12/30/2001 – A man walking to death's row<br/><strong>&lt;A photo of a man walking. He looks terrified&gt;</strong><br/>Sunny is such a drama queen. That's new. Then again, last time he saw Aubrey she was pretty intimidating and at the height of her punk years. But she has mellowed. Wonder if we'll stumble upon her. We are going to see Mari…</p><p><strong>Aubrey's Note:</strong> Ask and you shall receive.</p><p>-o-</p><p>12/30/2001 – Mari's Grave<br/><strong>&lt;A photo of a man kneeling next to a grave&gt;</strong><br/>I miss her. And cannot fathom just how much worst it is for Sunny. Nobody would accuse him of being talkative. This is one of the few times I've heard him pour his heart. But I feel like he's… not exactly at peace. But has come to terms with what happened. I chose the flowers we gave Mari.</p><p>The lily of the valley I gave remind me of her. But the white egret orchid Sunny I chose for Sunny are more powerful. "My thoughts will follow you into your dreams." I'm sure the meaning wasn't lost on Sunny.</p><p>-o-</p><p>12/30/2001 – Ouch<br/><strong>&lt;A photo of a man being punched square on the face by a woman&gt;</strong><br/>Hey Aubrey. Always quick to the punch. Ok, that was terrible.</p><p>I'm still surprised I managed to capture the exact moment her fist connected with Sunny's jaw. Sunny didn't seem to mind. Guess some part of him still thinks he deserved it.</p><p><strong>Sunny's Note:</strong> That was both terrible and punful.</p><p><strong>Aubrey's Note:</strong> I want to hurt both of you so much right now…</p><p>-o-</p><p>12/30/2001 – Reconciliation?<br/><strong>&lt;A photo of a man being pull up by the woman who punched him&gt;</strong><br/>I'm just glad Aubrey only had that one punch in her and nothing more. She seems willing to give Sunny a second chance. This will come back to bite me, I'm sure, but eff it: they look cute.</p><p><strong>Kim's Note:</strong> They do, don't they?</p><p>-o-</p><p>12/30/2001 – Aubrey's Laugh<br/><strong>&lt;A photo of a black-haired woman with dyed streaks laughing out loud&gt;</strong><br/>Aubrey's laugh is contagious. And distracting, if everybody looking means anything. I feel a bit bad for Sunny. The girl he liked is laughing at his dubious love life must be hard… wait, does Sunny still likes Aubrey?</p><p><strong>Aubrey's Note:</strong> BASIL, THIS IS NOT YOUR DIARY NOR YOU TREAT IT AS SUCH!!!!!</p><p><strong>Basil's Note:</strong> Oops. I forget :p</p><p>-o-</p><p>12/30/2001 – Sunny is blushing!<br/><strong>&lt;A photo of a drunk woman keeping a blushing boy in a one-armed hug&gt;</strong><br/>Aubergine is such an unexpected lightweight. I don't think she noticed Sunny's blush. Poor guy. I can almost forgive her for calling me boring. Almost. This photo will serve as a testament to my vindictiveness!</p><p><strong>Sunny's Note:</strong> Basil…</p><p><strong>Aubrey's Note:</strong> Well-played, flower boy. Well-played.</p><p>-o-</p><p>12/30/2001 – R.I.P Sunny's Libido<br/><strong>&lt;A photo of a man realizing the girl next to him is, in fact, drunk&gt;</strong><br/>The title says it all.</p><p><strong>Aubrey's Note:</strong> BASIL, WHEN I FIND YOU, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!</p><p><strong>Sunny's Note:</strong> I'll help.</p><p><strong>Kel's Note:</strong> HAHAHAHAHA!</p><p><strong>Kim's Note:</strong> HAHAHAHAHA!</p><p><strong>Hero's Note:</strong> …HA!</p><p>-o-</p><p>12/30/2001 – She's Thirsty.<br/><strong>&lt;A photo of a woman realizing mistakes were made&gt;</strong><br/>I reiterate: she's such a lightweight! How is a girl that once had pure bubblegum hair, scrapped knees, and carried a nail bat so bad with alcohol? The world really works in mysterious ways.</p><p><strong>Kim's Note:</strong> Truly one of the greatest mysteries of our time.</p><p><strong>Kel's Note:</strong> So mysterious! So cryptic!</p><p><strong>Aubrey's Note:</strong> I liked you better when you didn't know how to bully me.</p><p><strong>Hero's Note:</strong> Masterful pun.</p><p><strong>Sunny's Note:</strong> Basil…</p><p><strong>Aubrey's Note 2:</strong> BASIL! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU COWARD? YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME FOREVER! I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP!</p><p>-o-</p><p>12/30/2001 – Dark, Tall, and Mysterious<br/><strong>&lt;A photo of a dark, tall, and mysterious man looking stumped&gt;</strong><br/>Well, maybe not <em>that </em>tall. But if you ask me for my professional opinion, backed by years upon years of silent yearning, Sunny looks like a snack. The years have been kind to our moody friend.</p><p><strong>Kim's Note:</strong> I agree. And she won't say it, but so does Aubrey.</p><p><strong>Sunny's Note</strong>: Thanks Basil, I hate it.</p><p><strong>Kel's Note:</strong> I don't want to think of Sunny in terms of snackability!</p><p><strong>Cris's Note:</strong> Why are you thinking of Sunny in terms of snackability? Anything you wish to tell me, Kelsey?</p><p><strong>Basil's Note:</strong> …When did my photo album became a forum?</p><p><strong>Hero's Note:</strong> When you invited us to add our thoughts to make it livelier.</p><p><strong>Basil's Note 2:</strong> It was a rhetorical question!</p><p>-o-</p><p>12/30/2001 – Aubrey's Butt Certificate<br/><strong>&lt;A photo of two women looking like the butt of a joke &gt;</strong><br/>In the immortal words of Kel: So majestic. So beautiful! Truly the expression on Aubrey's and Kim's face as they contemplate the existence of the Butt Certificate is meant to be immortalized for eons to come. Years down the line, when this album becomes a historical artifact, archeologist will ponder the geopolitical significance of the Butt Certificate in relation to the evolution of humankind.</p><p><strong>Hero's Note:</strong> The what!?</p><p><strong>Kel's Note:</strong> Seconded. Also, when did I say that?</p><p><strong>Kim's Note:</strong> Well, I for once agree. Aubrey's butt is 100% A-grade Kim-certified. A national treasure.</p><p><strong>Cris's Note:</strong> I can see it.</p><p><strong>Kel's Note 2:</strong> Cris!?</p><p><strong>Sunny's Note:</strong> 'Butt' as in 'Headbutt'. Aubrey gives good Kim-certified headbutts. You're welcome, future historians.</p><p><strong>Aubrey's Note:</strong> Basil, where are you? How have you managed to hide from me for so long?</p><p><strong>Basil's Note: </strong>;)</p><p>-o-</p><p>12/30/2001 – Simpering buffoons<br/><strong>&lt;A photo of a woman clinging to another woman while a man watches&gt;</strong><br/>I sometimes forget Aubrey has a bunch of friends from her days as a gang leader. It's incredible how much people can change yet stay the same. Cheers, to us simpering buffoons!</p><p><strong>Kim's Note:</strong> Cheers!</p><p><strong>Sunny's Note:</strong> Cheers!</p><p><strong>Aubrey's Note:</strong> I hate all of you.</p><p>-o-</p><p>12/30/2001 – Cool awkwardness<br/><strong>&lt;A photo of two men and two women clinging cups. It's a selfie. The angle is awkward&gt;</strong><br/>To our awkwardness! Cooler than a cucumber in a lemonade and watermelon on a beach. All in all, it was a fun night.</p><p><strong>Kim's Note:</strong> Hear, Hear!</p><p>-o-</p><p>12/31/2001 – Hnnng!<br/><strong>&lt;A photo of a man and a woman. The man seems to be teaching the woman fencing. They're standing close&gt;</strong><br/>Caught these two practicing outside. I'm sure I'll receive strong words afterwards, but I couldn't help myself. They look so at ease with each other. I'm a bit envious. Though I'm not sure how I feel about Aubrey knowing how to handle a sword…</p><p><strong>Kel's Note:</strong> Scary thought.</p><p>-o-</p><p>12/31/2001 – Sunny's Fun Face<br/><strong>&lt;A photo of a dark, not-tall, and mysterious man looking stumped&gt;</strong><br/>Aubrey took this photo. She was living for the opportunity the capture Sunny's face when he discovered the party was at Kel's and Hero's. I was worried, but it all ended well. Admittedly, that is a pretty funny face.</p><p><strong>Aubrey's Note:</strong> Worth it.</p><p>-o-</p><p>12/31/2001 – Two sharp dudes<br/><strong>&lt;A photo of two men walking down the street. They are dressed sharp as a tack&gt;</strong><br/>Kim took the photo. I admit: Sunny and I look good! Even's Sunny's stoned face adds to the glamour. Maybe there is something to this whole fashion thing. I wonder how much it costs to hire our personal fashionista?</p><p><strong>Kim's Note:</strong> A.K.A. Two snacks walking down the street. Don't you agree, Aubrey?</p><p><strong>Aubrey's Note:</strong> Leave me out of this.</p><p><strong>Cris's Note:</strong> I agree!</p><p><strong>Kel's Note:</strong> I'm watching you, Sunny.</p><p>-o-</p><p>12/31/2001 – Old friends<br/><strong>&lt;A photo of a friend hugging another. It is heartwarming&gt;</strong><br/>Kel has always been a kind soul. If anyone asks what Kel has going for him, that's my answer. Five years and a messy last meeting, and he welcomed Sunny like family. I guess that's just the kind of guy he is. Dependable.</p><p><strong>Cris's Note:</strong> He is dependable!</p><p>-o-</p><p>12/31/2001 – Family<br/><strong>&lt;A photo of an older motherly woman hugging a younger man like a long-lost son&gt;</strong><br/>Guess dependability runs on the family. Seeing this, I can see how Kel grew up to be the man he is. I'm happy Sunny has a second family in Kel's and Hero's family. He deserves it.</p><p>-o-</p><p>12/31/2001 – A gentlemen's agreement<br/><strong>&lt;A photo of two men shaking hands. One is grinning. The other's lip barely curves upward&gt;</strong><br/>Kel and Sunny might have hugged it out, but everyone knows nothing is official until they shake on it. What a good-looking couple… of friends.</p><p><strong>Cris's Note:</strong> Be still, my overactive imagination!</p><p><strong>Kel's Note:</strong> Well-played, Basil.</p><p>-o-</p><p>12/31/2001 – Friends<br/><strong>&lt;A photo of a group of friends standing in a circle. The conversation looks lively&gt;</strong><br/>I guess as time goes on our circle of friend was bound to expand. With Kel totally dating Cris, Aubrey's close-knit friendship with Kim, and Kim's close-knit relationship with her brother, it was inevitable. Makes you wonder how it will grow down the line.</p><p><strong>Kim's Notes:</strong> Damn! What a medley of good-looking people!</p><p><strong>Kel's Note:</strong> Louder for the people in the back!</p><p>-o-</p><p>12/31/2001 – I ship it!<br/><strong>&lt;A photo of a tanned boy and a blue-haired girl clinging to him. They look cute together&gt;</strong><br/>I think they're a cute couple. Good for Kel. He deserves to be happy. Best of luck, Kel!</p><p><strong>Cris's Note:</strong> Thank you!</p><p><strong>Kel's Note: </strong>SLANDER!</p><p><strong>Cris's Note 2:</strong> I thought it was libel?</p><p><strong>Basil's Note:</strong> She's right.</p><p>-o-</p><p>12/31/2001 – An illicit rendezvous?<br/><strong>&lt;A photo of a woman and a man nursing plastic cups, leaning against a wall&gt;</strong><br/>What are they talking about. Could this be? The moment of truth? So exciting!</p><p><strong>Aubrey's Notes: </strong>Not my choice of last words, but hey; you do you. Also, I know you're hiding at Kim's dad's fast-food joint.</p><p><strong>Basil's Notes:</strong> Crap.</p><p>-o-</p><p>12/31/2001 – A truce<br/><strong>&lt;A photo of a tall man shaking hands with a shorter one&gt;</strong><br/>A lot happened between this photo and the last, but that's ok. This album is meant to cherish happy memories… for the most part. I'm so glad Hero and Sunny are able to reconciliate… even if it’s only for now. But who knows? Only time will tell.</p><p>-o-</p><p>01/01/2002 – Fireworks<br/><strong>&lt;A photo of a group of friends watching fireworks&gt;</strong><br/>Happy New Year! So glad I managed to take this photo. Had to do some fancy maneuvering to take it in time. It's almost like I'm getting good at this.</p><p><strong>Kim's Note:</strong> Wow, this is a pretty good photo!</p><p><strong>Vance's Note:</strong> Nice!</p><p><strong>Aubrey's Note:</strong> I agree.</p><p><strong>Hero's Note:</strong> It is a very good photo.</p><p><strong>Kel and Cris's Note:</strong> Yep.</p><p><strong>Sunny's Note:</strong> Basil's has always been a great photographer.</p><p>-o-</p><p>01/01/2002 – Kel and Cris<br/><strong>&lt;A photo of a tanned boy and a blue-haired girl. They share a kiss&gt;</strong><br/>Wonder if Kel will still claim libel despite the photographic evidence. For what's worth, I think they are great together.</p><p><strong>Kim's Note:</strong> Honestly? I'm a bit jelly.</p><p><strong>Kel's Note:</strong> LIBEL!</p><p><strong>Cris's Note:</strong> Let it be known: Kel's best features are his humor and compliments.</p><p><strong>Kel's Note 2:</strong> Ah man! I was really hoping it was my dashing good looks!</p><p>-o-</p><p>01/01/2002 – YES!<br/><strong>&lt;A photo of a girl with black hair and dyed pink and purple streaks kissing a boy. The boy looks startled&gt;</strong><br/>YES!</p><p><strong>Kim's Notes:</strong> FINALLY!</p><p><strong>Vance's Notes:</strong> Damnit, I owe Kim money.</p><p><strong>Kel's Note:</strong> My man, Sunny!</p><p><strong>Cris's Note:</strong> D'awww.</p><p><strong>Hero's Note:</strong> Congrats.</p><p><strong>Aubrey's Note:</strong> BASIL! When did you? It was a spur of the moment thing. Tell them, Sunny.</p><p><strong>Sunny's Note:</strong> No comment.</p><p><strong>Kel's Note 2:</strong> He wrote that while smirking.</p><p>-o-</p><p>01/01/2002 – Cool friends.<br/><strong>&lt;A photo of four boys and one girl. They are smoking cigarettes as they welcome the New Year in the chilly winter&gt;</strong><br/>There's a scene in the photo. Four boys and one girl smoke cigarettes during the New Year. How nostalgic.</p><p><strong>Aubrey's Note:</strong> Is that meant to be a 'Stand by Me' reference?</p><p><strong>Hero's Note:</strong> Never again. I can still feel the smoke in my throat.</p><p><strong>Kel's Note:</strong> But damn we look good.</p><p><strong>Aubrey's Note 2:</strong> The two of you look like you're preparing to meet your maker…</p><p><strong>Hero's Note 2:</strong> I mean… we did. Mom wasn't happy.</p><p><strong>Aubrey's Note 3:</strong> You should be more like Basil and Sunny. A hardened journalist always on the edge of the next big scoop and his disenfranchised writer friend with the intellectual acumen to get them out of the dangerous situations they find themselves in while searching for the truth!</p><p><strong>Basil's Note:</strong> …Maybe Sunny isn't the only one with an overactive imagination.</p><p><strong>Kel's Note 2:</strong> They were made for each other.</p><p><strong>Aubrey's Note 4:</strong> Shut up, Kel!</p><p><strong>Sunny's Note: </strong>Hot.</p><p><strong>Aubrey's Note 5: </strong>Shut up, Sunny!</p><p><strong>Kim's Note:</strong> The five of you are hysterical.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Fin.</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter are Author's Notes. Feel free to skip it.<br/>If you like the story, please comment and kudos.</p><p>On a side note: The OMORI Discord made my day reacting to this fic just dubbing it the "25K fanfic" XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Author's Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This "chapter" is just one big Author's Note. More of some rambling about the process.<br/>Feel free to skip it if not interested. Hope you enjoyed the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I wanted to write this story before New Year, but that didn't happen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This story was not my original plan. I felt like writing a little something with a bit of Christmas cheer. I was planning on a one-shot Fire Emblem fic featuring my favorite crack pairing from the Tellius duology (Mist x Soren). But that didn't happen. What happened?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I played Omori. I beat Omori. And now that it is finished, my life feels a little bit emptier. And to fill the post-media void, I decided to write a fanfic. So here we are.</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>Themes of the story<br/></em> </strong> <em>Is there a theme to this story? I just kinda wanted to write these characters interacting. But if I have to give it a theme… forgiveness and time healing wounds would be my pick. I don't believe what Sunny is implied to have told to his friends at the end of the good ending is something that can be forgiven just like that. But with time… just maybe.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Tonal whiplash?<br/></em> </strong> <em>I do not write tragedies. Real life is a crapshoot and it doesn't need me to write tragedies for it. Other people can fill that. I like writing happy endings, to give the world a more hopeful outlook. That makes this fic hard to write for me. I cannot write it without my sense of humor filtering through. But I rather write it than let it fester in my head. The result: I recognize the fic's humor is at odds with the serious subject matter. I try to be serious when I need to be and lighten the mood without subtracting from the gravitas. Am I successful? That's not for me to judge.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Why five years later?<br/></em> </strong> <em>Omori's 'good' ending finishes in an ambiguous note. Sunny tells his friends the truth. How do they take the news is left up to the players. This is my take on that. Like I mentioned, I don't do sad endings. I like to think they eventually forgive him, even if it takes them five years or more. I also don't think the trauma Sunny and Basil suffered vanishes just like that. They still struggle to some degree with it.</em></p><p>
  <em>Five years will make the character Junior undergraduate students. I feel this strikes a nice balance between young enough to still be able to grow, but old enough to not come as juvenile. It also makes them 21, which in the USA is, for some forsaken (and probably asinine) reason, the drinking age. I didn't need them to be old enough to drinks, but it helps me identify more with them.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why are the characters where they are?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>A lot can happened in five years, but I tried to keep the roles I gave them grounded on what we know of them from the game… more or less.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Basil and Hero were pretty easy: Basil is obviously passionate about photography, so becoming a photographer is natural. We know Hero was studying to become a doctor. By the time this fic occurs, he would be doing his residency, so making him a pediatrician plays into Aubrey's comments that 'he should know better' in regards to kids.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aubrey as a psychologist is a stretch, but 'professional hooligan' is not a viable profession. I decided to make her life choice be impacted heavily by the trauma they all experienced</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sunny, based exclusively on the game, had two options: musician or some form of storyteller (movies, books, games, etc.). He has an active imagination to the point that he spaces out and daydreams several times in the game. I decided to play into that and make Omori (the game) into a book he potentially writes. It allows me to leverage some details from Headspace into the story rather than completely ignore it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As for Kel… I just thought it would be funny if he has no idea what he's doing, but it somehow works out. I do know what he's studying, but I think I'll keep that a secret for a potential set of drabbles.</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>Fencing?<br/></em> </strong> <em>Fencing. Omori/Sunny joins the ranks of great knife wielding psychos in Earthbound-inspired romps. A hall of fame with distinguished figures such as Frisk/Chara from Undertale and Madotsuki from Yume Nikki. And as Kris from Deltarune showed, the natural evolution of this is a sword.</em></p><p>
  <em>So yes. Fencing.</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>Aubrey's Eyes<br/></em> </strong> <em>Is not only me, right? Aubrey does have black pupils as a kid, right? Which means she's wearing contacts as a teen, right?</em></p><p><strong> <em>The Beautiful Elite<br/></em> </strong> <em>Are the characters pretty? Perhaps. OMOCAT simple style lends itself for visually pleasing characters. So I'm going with 'yes, they are good looking'. Personally, I think Hero and Basil are the best of the bunch in this aspect.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Date<br/></em> </strong> <em>How I decided the game took place back on 1997? Simple: Pet Rocks are analogue to Tamagotchi, which released on 1996. Though my math might be wonky.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Leveraging from the game<br/></em> </strong> <em>You might have noticed that there are several instances where my choices mirrors the game. Some of my favorite are:</em></p><p>
  <em>Aubrey greeting Sunny at the graveyard mirrors how she greets him in the game in her first (maybe second) real world appearance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The flowers Basil, Aubrey, and Sunny put on the grave are 1. The flower that reminds Basil of Mari in Headspace, 2. The flower that reminds Basil of Aubrey in Headspace, and 3. The fucking white egret orchid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aubrey's dyed streaks of hair reference her favorite color and previous hair color (pink) and the color Mari would have dyed her hair when she and Aubrey planned this (purple)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A couple of times I capitalize the word Something to refer to the suffocating guilt Sunny and Basil felt, even if Something itself (the personification of the guilt) is not present. At one point I even make a joke out of it: when Kel mentions he's studying "Something".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One of the reasons this fic took me a while to write is because I needed to go back to the game and figure out what characters said, when they said it, and such. And since this game is less than a month old, the wiki can only help so much. It is an involved process, but rewarding when it pans out.</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>Sunny, the silent protagonist<br/></em> </strong> <em>Silent protagonists are a challenge to write, since they are normally meant to be vessels for the player. But Sunny has a defined personality and backstory, so how much he represents the player is limited. Making him speak requires some artistic liberty and this is the first time writing a silent protagonist, so hopefully it came across well enough.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Suspension of Disbelief<br/></em> </strong> <em>Omori is a game that requires quite a bit of suspension of disbelief. I tried to rationalize the most egregious example: Sunny and Basil getting away with it. It's a stretch, but hopefully it serves this story well.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Aubergine? Henry? Kimberly? Kelsey?<br/></em> </strong> <em>Take this with a grain of salt. Or an entire shaker.</em></p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Aubergine</span>: This is another word for 'eggplant', which Aubrey is associated with. There <strong>might </strong>be a piece of official artwork from years ago suggesting Aubrey's real name is Aubergine, but that might be a lie. Still, I made it her real name in this fic because I like the idea of all of the party members having nicknames and not only Hero. And honestly, I like it. Speaking of…</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Henry</span>: It's almost confirmed this is Hero's real name, if the datamined files are to be believed. The Discord has a riot with this name. Personally… I'm conflicted. My second name translate into Henry and for personal reasons… I like it, but I'm not fond of it. So eh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Kelsey: </span>Early mockups had this as Kel's name. Makes sense for this to be his name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Kimberly</span>: Kim's Headspace counterpart is called Berly. Kim and Berly. I think it's safe to say Kimberly is her real name.</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>Romance<br/></em> </strong> <em>Ah yes. Romance. Where dreams die and ships sink. Riveting.</em></p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Why Sunny X Aubrey?<br/></span>I am a sucker for the childhood friend romance trope. I'm a sucker to the point one of my favorite songs (Imaginate by Silvio Rodriguez) is a love song about a man asking a woman (or loudly expressing to the ether) to imagine they are childhood friends (and that she wasn't in love with another man, but that's neither here or there).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So when I discovered Sunny was crushing on Aubrey when they were kids, I was sold. This is helped by Headspace!Aubrey openly crushing on Omori and present!Aubrey having a few scenes teasing her and Sunny together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Why not Sunny X Basil?<br/></span>*Shrugs* It can work, but is not my preferred couple. I do believe Basil has a thing for Sunny. I mean, there's… actually, let's just say what Basil did goes beyond friendship. I wrote the stages of different kinds of friendship, and when I wrote Basil's level of friendship, I felt uncomfortable looking at it, deleted it, and wrote this instead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So yeah, I can believe Basil has a thing for Sunny, but I don't buy it's reciprocated. Then again, Sunny.<br/>I made sure to outright state Basil is gay rather than Sunny-sexual though. Single-target sexuality weirds me out a bit. Feels too much like stalking. Basil is happy for Sunny and Aubrey, if a bit disappointed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Aubrey X Kim?<br/></span>Like Sunny X Basil, I can see it. But since I ship Sunny with Aubrey, it wasn't meant to be. I made Kim bi as a nod to this relationship.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Kel X Cris?<br/></span>Admittedly, a whim. I just thought it'd be cute. It does help establishing time moves on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Forever Alone Hero<br/></span>Ooof. That said, the purpose of mentioning that Hero was on the phone a lot lately was to imply he might be seeing someone he met in medicine school. But that wasn't the point of the story, so whatever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Mikhael and the short-haired girl<br/></span>Truly the OTP of the entire game.</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>What next?<br/></em> </strong> <em>I do have some ideas for a couple of drabbles based on this continuity I wrote. Might look into writing them. But for now I have to go back to my regular fics.</em></p><p>
  <em>Thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>